Growing Up In Forks
by The Only Pancake
Summary: AH/AU total fluff story! Bella and her sister Alice were not taken to Arizona by their mom, but instead have always lived in Forks with Charlie. This story is telling what life is through Bella's eyes; from age 6 to age 22. Rated for swearing. .COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, here's the summary of this story. I, who has an extremely difficult time writing fluff, decided to make a story to practice fluffing. So, I came up with this! It is Bella's POV the entire time; and it's going to include random mini-plots that would be considered a life-memory to these kids as they grow older. I'll make sure to tell you how old everyone is before each chapter if I happen to skip a year or so. Hope you like the story!**

* * *

_My name is Bella Swan, and I am six years old. My __best__, best friend is Edward Cullen; he's six too. So is Jasper Hale. My sister Alice is seven, and our other friends Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen are also seven. We're all close friends, like siblings even. Today is September 21st. Jasper, and I are having a joint-birthday party in my back yard, both having just turned six within the last seven days._

"Bella! Do you want some more cake?" My dad waved an empty plate around and I frowned. I've already had two pieces, how much did he want me to consume? I shook my head and he offered it to Emmett instead. I was sitting in the shade of a tree with Jasper, looking at his new book with him. It was full of airplanes that were used during the wars. Neither of us knew what they did or anything, except that they were pretty cool.

Jasper pointed to a word, "What is that one?" I glanced at the book. I was an advanced reader for my age, so says my teacher, but I didn't have a clue how to pronounce the word 'Deperdussin'. I suggested, "Go ask your daddy." He smiled and stood up, flinging himself across the yard to get the answer. I picked up my new container of leggo's and looked at all the cool designs on the front, wondering what I could build out of them. I was thinking about asking Alice to help me make a little house when my thoughts were interrupted up.

"Isabella Swan?" I snapped by head up and saw Edward standing on the picnic table, staring at me. I furrowed my brow and he grinned, "Isabella Swan, would you come up to the stage, please?" He giggled a little bit as he gestured to the open area beside him. I sighed and shyly walked past all of the parents as I worked my way over to him. I carefully climbed onto the table and he helped me stand up. I asked, "What is it?"

To my dismay, he made sure everyone was paying attention by speaking _really_ loud. "I have a present I need to give you!" I lifted my eyebrows and asked, "Up here?" He nodded, and I gazed at him expectantly. He took a step forward and grabbed my hands in his. His eyes twinkled with mischief and he announced, "Happy belated birthday!" Leaning forward he pecked me right on the lips. Alice and Emmett cheered loudly.

I felt my mouth fall open in shock, and my face was suddenly very hot, and I am sure very red. With everyone watching? Wait, he just gave me cooties! Ewww!! I curled my hands into fists and stomped my foot, "Edward Anthony, I'm going to get you for that!" He chuckled as he jumped onto the ground and ran to hide behind Emmett. I kamikaze jumped off of the table, and I didn't fall to everyone's surprise. I demanded, "Get over here!" I started chasing him around the yard, not even caring that pictures were being taken.

I couldn't catch the fast little demon. I pouted and turned to Jasper. He smirked and promised, "I'll get him for you, Bella." A smile spread across my face as Jasper darted expertly in between Rosalie and Alice, and grabbed Edward. Throwing him to the ground they started to wrestle playfully. Once they were both red faced with effort, panting, and covered in dirt then Esme, Edward's mom, came and broke them apart.

Alice bounced over to me and hugged me, "Your first kiss!" I blushed again, and my face actually hurt with this one. I quieted her, "Don't make such a big deal about it, Alice." She sighed impatiently, "Fine." Someone turned on a radio and our favorite kid tunes started to blast through the back yard. Alice smiled at me, "Let's go dance!" So, knowing I couldn't escape her, we did. I twirled and jumped and had a grand old time with my sister. But then my dad pulled us aside. He smiled, "It's time girls!"

Yes! It was time to give Jasper his present from us. Alice organized, "I'll get him ready, you go get _it_." I nodded and heard her yell, "Jasper, close your eyes!" I darted into the living room and picked up a small, fluffy, white rabbit. She had one, floppy, black ear, and various black patches on her soft fur. I peeked around the corner to make sure Jasper was ready. He stood in the middle of the field with his eyes closed, his face slightly pink from embarrassment. I ordered, "No peeking!" He nodded and I hurried across the back yard. Grinning, I pressed the little creature against his stomach.

He glanced down and his mouth fell open. I let him hold the rabbit and I took a step back so everyone could see his reaction. His startlingly pale blue eyes rippled with joy and he asked, "You got me a bunny?" I pointed out, "Me and Alice got you a bunny." He lifted the calm animal and pressed it against his face. Her cold nose pressed against his cheek and he laughed. He spun around to look at his sister, lifting the wiggling thing high above his head, "Rosie, they got me a bunny!" She smiled, "I can see that."

He plopped down into the grass and started to pet it. Edward asked, "What's it name?" He decided, "I wanna name him Mr. Mopsy." I frowned, "It's a _her_, not a him." He shrugged, "So, I still like _Mr._ Mopsy." I rolled my eyes, leave it to Jasper! Emmett bounced over and sat down, "Can I pet her?" Jasper held her out and only once Jasper had finished showing her off to us all did the party end.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, it is October 26. Today is Trick-O-Treating! We were all going together with daddy. Alice was going as Dracula. I tried to tell her that she was a girl and should be a fairy, and she almost bit my head off, demanding that she be allowed her rights, as an American citizen, and go as whomever she wanted to. I don't know what that means, and she didn't either, but it sounded professional enough of an excuse. Besides, she heard it on the court channel, and they _always_ know what they're talking about.

So, anyway, she wore a golden boy's shirt, black boy's pants, and a black cape; red on the inside, that had a really big collar and reached the floor. Daddy painted her face to be blueish-gray and she wore fake fangs. Her usually spiky black hair was slicked back against her head with some hair gel. She really _did_ look nice as Dracula. I, myself, would never be caught dead in anything like that. I wore a tan dress with beads and tassels, and a headband with a single red feather in it. I was Pocahontas.

The doorbell rang and I heard Alice squeal, "You guys look great!" I popped my head around the kitchen corner and saw Rosalie and Jasper. You know the pink dress Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty has? That was Rosalie! She looked really pretty. Jasper was, to no surprise, in camouflage. He wore pale desert colors and large black shoes. His hat had a plastic knife glued to it so it looked like he had been stabbed, and there was fake blood all over him; even his face.

I smiled, "Hey guys!" I sat on the couch beside dad and asked, "When are we going, daddy?" He smiled, "As soon as Carlisle gets here." That took exactly 4 minuets and 31 seconds, and then the doorbell rang again. Dad answered it and our friends came charging into the house. Emmett was Indiana Jones, and Edward was… cheating! I complained, "Edward! You can't go as that! Your already _are_ that!" He was in his white cotton gi, with a white band tied across his head displaying a Japanese symbol. He took martial arts classes, and was a yellow belt. Edward challenged, "I can so go as this. See, I'm a black belt today!"

He pointed defiantly to the black thing tied around his waist. I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue any further. I wouldn't have a chance to, because Emmett bellowed, "We're wasting time! Come _oooon_ already!" We charged out of the house, and for the next two hours, braved out way through the drizzling rain as we went from house to house, to practically _every_ house in Forks. Or, it seemed that way to us bunch of tired kids by the time we made it back to my house.

After our dads sorted though the candy, making sure it was all wrapped; they let us have our Pumpkins back. Emmett was chocking down candy twice as fast as the rest of us. Edward warned, "Mommy says you'll get sick if you eat too much, E_mm_ett." He glared at his brother, "I'm not puny like you, Ed_ward_. I can digest more!" His brother huffed at him and turned to trade some things with Rosalie. I waved a popcorn ball around and shouted to the other end of the room, "Alice, do you want this?"

I hate popcorn balls. They always make my mouth taste funny. She glanced at me from where she and Jasper were arguing about if Crunch bars were good or not, and frowned, "Ew, no! I gave mine to daddy!" I asked, "Edward, do you want it?" He shook his head and I set it on the side table. Rosalie suddenly shrieked, "Emmett's going to _puke_!" I glanced warily over my shoulder as Rose and Edward scrambled away. Emmett was clutching his stomach and he turned a pale shade of green.

He stubbornly denied, "No I'm not!" Carlisle rushed into the room and crouched beside his son. He ordered, "Lean back and take deep breaths, Emmett." The boy did so, and Edward shook his head, "Told you." Carlisle sifted through the twenty-two empty candy wrappers and scolded, "Emmett, didn't I tell you no more then ten?" He frowned, "You might have mentioned it." Shaking his head he decided, "Let's get you home, mom might have something to settle your stomach." Edward grabbed both pumpkins as Carlisle picked his older son up off the floor, hugging him as he whimpered.

"Bye Charlie! Bye, kids." We all echoed, "Bye" and he glided out of the house. Edward smiled and waved at us, scampering after his dad and brother. Alice suddenly cooed, "That's so cute!" I glanced at her, she was holding a picture. I climbed up on the couch beside her, "What is it?" She handed me the photo and I started to giggle. It was Mr. Mopsy dressed in a tiny little Pikachu outfit! Jasper beamed, "I made it all by myself!" Rosalie glared sternly at him and he blushed, "Well, with mommy's help… kinda." We watched a movie, but I don't remember the end- or when Jasper and Rose left, because I fell asleep half way through, leaning on Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose, Alice, Emmett: Eight**

**Bella, Edward, Jasper: Seven**

* * *

_After Christmas Break, we went back to school like everyone else. Nothing really important was happing this early New Year. Today, January 2__nd__, was a day we will all remember, though. It was the day we learned about bullies._

Jasper and I walked with each other after school, out to the parking lot where we met with the rest of the group to walk to Edward and Emmett's house, like we do _every_ day. Emmett, Edward, and Alice weren't there yet. But Rosalie was. She was standing by the tetherball pole crying. Jasper saw his sister and raced over to her. I heard him demand, "What's wrong, Rosalie?" I hurried over there in time to hear her answer. She leaned on her large younger-brother and sobbed, "S-some boy c-called me ugly!" I was shocked. Rosalie was anything but ugly! All of the parents who meet her are always telling her how adorable she is, and both Alice and I think she's pretty. She's like Barbie!

I wrapped my arms around her and frowned, "Your not ugly, Rose! That boy was just being a jerk." She clung to me and cried onto my shoulder. Jasper asked darkly, "Who was it that said that?" Rosalie blinked in surprise but pointed to a large kid, by the looks of him a fourth grader, "That one." Before either of us knew what was happening, Jasper threw his backpack to the ground and darted across the parking lot. He jumped onto the kids back and knocked them both over. He snarled, "You stupid ass, you made my sister cry!" His fist flashed forward and he punched the bigger kid right in the face.

I shrieked, "Jasper, get off of him!" The larger boy easily shoved my second grade friend away. He rubbed his jaw and snarled, "Your going to pay for that, runt!" His elbow cracked into Jasper's face and I watched one of my best friends get knocked right onto the ground, blood started to spill out of his face. I saw Emmett and Edward coming towards us and I panicked, "Guys, go help Jasper!" They noticed the fight and both of them dropped their backpacks, flashing past us.

Edward was faster then his brother, and he latched onto the fourth grader's arm. I heard a cry as he sank his teeth into the older kids arm. He was knocked to the ground, but by then Emmett was there. Just as large as the fourth grader, he wasn't so easily unbalanced. His arm flashed forward and there was a scary cracking sound as he knocked the poor boy right onto his back. Alice was with us now, holding my hand fearfully. A teacher finally noticed the three-on-one fight and he rushed over to them.

He grabbed Emmett as he lunged forward and snarled, "_What_ is going _on_?" He had Jasper crying, Edward with a black eye, some kid who was dizzy, and Emmett ready to tear the dizzy kids to shreds. Not to mention, two of four were bleeding from the nose. I could understand his anger. Jasper managed to speak harshly, even though his tears, "He called my sister ugly!" Knowing what the fight was about only provoked Emmett into further hostility. He fought against the teacher and challenged, "Say it to her again, George, I'll tear your arms off!" His fists flailed wildly and he kicked like a mad man, trying to reach his target.

The teacher gave him a sharp shake, "That's enough!" I whispered, "Come on, let's go over there!" We ran across the short distance between the boys and us. Alice and Rosalie crouched down beside Jasper, Alice trying to get his nose to stop bleeding. I pulled Edward to his feet. His eye was watering the lids were swollen and bruised. I asked, "Are you alright?" He nodded silently. A female teacher had arrived by now, and the Principal was making her way over to us, too. The male teacher, still restraining Emmett even though he had stopped flailing, explained, "There was name calling, and it got out of control."

The teacher sighed and helped Jasper to his feet. "Let's get you lot to the nurse." All seven of us went, though Alice, Rosalie, and I collected the backpacks first. Rosalie spoke with the principal, and then cheerfully picked up the phone. She asked, "Mom?" After a moment she announced, "You gotta come to the school. And tell Esme to come, too." She hung up and we all sat in the hallway. None of the boys joined us, and Esme and Mrs. Hale didn't greet us as they went into the office.

After a while I heard Esme exclaim, "You _bit_ him?" I glanced at Alice, it sounded like the boys were in trouble. A couple of seconds later Emmett shouted, "I _had_ to! He practically broke Jasper's nose!" Eventually, he heard them coming out. Mrs. Hale collected us and we all piled into her van. She asked, "Rosalie, are you okay?" Rosalie seemed to have gotten over her earlier sorrow in all the commotion and nodded. Mrs. Hale gently rubbed her cheek and promised, "You are a beautiful person, and don't ever let someone tell you your not." She blushed a little, "Okay mom."

She asked, "Guys, are you all okay?" Emmett hadn't taken any damage, so he nodded immediately. Edward confessed, "My eye really hurts!" Esme smiled, "Daddy will look at it when he gets home. We all looked towards Jasper, who was yet to answer. His arms were crossed and he was glaring fiercely out his window. Rosalie whispered something to him and he muttered, "I'm _fine_." Mrs. Hale glanced at Esme and asked, "Who wants to go out for ice cream?" The cheered even Jasper up as we tried to avoid the epic battle-topic for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Time flies by when every day is another day for fun and adventure. Before anyone knew what happened, it was summer break a year later! Rose, Emmett were nine now, and Alice would be in less then two months. The rest of us turned eight soon, too! Today, the second day of summer break, was a rainy day to no surprise. We were in the Cullen backyard. I was playing with Rose and Alice, and the boys were wrestling._

* * *

I shrieked as a cold wave of water splashed into me. Alice may be smaller then the rest of us, but she sure packs a punch when she leaps full force into three inches of puddle. I grinned and kicked water at her and Rosalie. Their laughter was drowned out by a very attention-grabbing sentence. "I _so_ can climb to the top!" The boys were standing under a tall tree; one that was ancient and brittle and we had been absolutely _forbidden_ to climb on. Emmett jumped, grabbing the lowest branch, and scrambled his way up. Rosalie growled, "Emmett, get down! The bark is wet, you're going to fall and kill yourself." He grinned at her, "Clam down, I'm fine!"

The other five of us clustered at the bottom and watched him make it all the way to the top branch. He sat in it and wrapped one arm around the trunk. "Told you!" Alice laughed, "Emmett is the tree-climbing master!" Edward fretted, "Yeah, sure, come back down now!" Emmett looked down at us, but he didn't move. His grip on the tree trunk tightened and he frowned, "I can't." A shared panic rippled through us and Jasper wined, "This isn't funny Emmett."

Emmett's eyes pinched closed and his voice was high pitched, "I-I'm too high, I'll fall!" He was stuck up there, because he was afraid to climb down. Rosalie sighed dramatically, "I'll come get you, just stay calm." She yanked Jasper over to her and ordered, "Let me stand on you, I'm not tall enough to reach." He got on his hands and knees and Edward held Rosalie steady as she climbed on top of her brother. She pulled herself into the tree and made it over half way up before it started to sway under the weight. She froze too, and her eyes started to water.

Emmett wailed, "We're going to die!" Edward demanded, "Your _not_. Just sit there, we'll go get the ladder." Edward and Alice raced over to the side of the house, and started coming back with a 25-foot ladder that Esme used to get onto the roof and 'touch up' the house. They started to sway and I saw Edward stumble to the left. I yelled, "Watch out!" Too late, they weren't strong enough to hold on to the ladder fell over, crashing through the glass wall of the house and landing in the kitchen.

Esme screamed, and Edward looked like he was going to pass out. Jasper's mouth fell open and his eyes were wide. I heard Carlisle start to rant, "_What_ in the name of Jesus is _wrong_ with you kids?" His furious face flashed with terror when he saw the two of us who were stuck in the tree. Then his terror returned to anger, only this time it was the scary kind of anger. He shouted, "Emmett, Rosalie, how many times have you been told to stay out of there? Get _down_!" Emmett started crying, "We're stuck!"

I heard Esme mutter, "That explains the ladder." Edward rushed over to her side and grabbed her shirt. "We're sorry, mom! We were only trying to get them out!" She patted his hair as Carlisle dragged the ladder out of the house and pulled it upright. He stomped angrily over to the tree, and Alice darted out of the way. Setting the ladder up he demanded, "Jasper, make yourself useful, come and hold this steady." Jasper ran over to him and grabbed either end of the ladder. Carlisle climbed up it and stopped when he reached Rosalie.

He reached out for her, "Come on Rosalie, I won't let you fall." She took his hand and scooted closer. He plucked her off the branch and held her in one arm, carrying her down. Setting her on the ground she ran over to Esme and started sobbing. Carlisle repositioned the ladder and went all the way to the top, now beside Emmett. He patiently tried to coax him over, "Come on now, Emmett. You'll be safely on the ground in just a minuet." Emmett shook his head fast, not opening his eyes. Carlisle asked, "Would you rather stay in the tree?" Emmett shrugged miserably, too terrified to be rational.

Sighing patiently he attempted, "Rosalie could do it, you can too." Emmett wailed, "She wasn't this high! I'm going to _die!_" Carlisle frowned and stepped into the branch with his son. His weight made it sway precariously, but he stood steady as ever. Bending down he wrapped an arm around Emmett's waist and pulled him to his feet. Emmett started crying harder, Carlisle soothed, "I've got you Emmett, it's okay." I helped Jasper move the ladder to the other side of the branch. Carlisle smiled at us and gently pushed his son forward, onto the ladder.

Emmett scrambled to the ground, and Carlisle came down a half of a second later. The tense atmosphere immediately flickered to hostile as Carlisle grabbed our friend and spun him around. He looked Emmett in the eye and demanded, "Emmett Cullen, have you completely lost your mind? _How_ many times have I said to never go up this? Didn't I tell you that it was dangerous? And not only did you put your own life at risks, but Rosalie's as well!" Emmett's face drained white and he whispered, "They said I couldn't do it."

It took a half of a second for Carlisle to raise his arm, in the perfect position to lash out and backhand his son. A lot can happen in one half of a second. Jasper's hand gripped mine and he closed his eyes. Emmett flinched and started to tremble. Edward covered his eyes with his hands; Alice and Rosalie lowered their heads, and Esme's sharp, threatening voice shattered through the silence. "Carlisle, don't you dare!" The man changed his course of action and rather then slap my friend, he tangled his fingers in his hair. He shook his head and tears started to fall from his eyes. "You could have _died_, Emmett!"

I saw Esme visibly relax at this non-violent turn in course. Emmett hugged Carlisle, clinging to him. He whimpered, "I'm sorry dad." Carlisle wrapped his arms around his son and buried his nose in his hair, unable to stop his fearful tears from falling in the aftermath of almost-tragedy.

None of us ever climbed a tree again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cullen's were staying with the Hale's in the time it would take to replace the glass wall of their house. Dad dropped Alice and me off on his way to work. Alice ran off to talk to Jasper in the tree house: alone. I was suspicious, but I didn't pry. Instead, I went to play with Rosalie and Edward. They were building a sand castle worthy of exaltation; it was already four feet high! I asked, "Where's Em?" He _loved_ sand castles, especially because we let him break them when we don't want it anymore. Edward said simply, "He's having a PTSD moment and won't come outside."

I narrowed my eyes, "PTSD?" Edward flipped his bucket over and explained, "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Jasper says war veterans get it after having a life or death experience, and dad said it can happen to anyone. Emmett's been hiding beside mom for the last two days." Rosalie leaned closer and whispered, "He's kind of scared of his dad, too." I frowned and asked, "Why?" Carlisle was just a big teddy bear, _everyone_ loved him. Edward looked at me with wide, anxious eyes. "Because, he's never almost hit one of us before. Mom was on the warpath after you left. She smacked dad like seven times after he said 'Emmett would have survived one little slap'. I was ready to call Charlie to come get her if she didn't stop."

I found it very hard to imagine Esme hitting someone, especially Carlisle! In later years, we start to call it the Mama-Bear mentality. That fierce _need_ to do whatever it takes to protect your cubs, and the crave for revenge when they are threatened. But now, as almost-eight year olds, we were all very nervous and confused about this. I asked, "Is Emmett okay, though?" Edward nodded, "Yep, he's fine."

Alice's voice interrupted us, "We need to have a meeting! _Everyone_ has to come!" She pointed at the entrance to the tree house and then stalked inside. Edward led us up into the tree; one we could trust to keep us safe; and we sat in a line in front of Alice and Jasper. Rosalie pointed out, "I don't think Emmett would come up here, we can tell him whatever later." Alice nodded and she took Jasper's hand in her own, causing him to blush a dark pink. He was _always_ blushing when he was with her these days.

"I just got done talking to Jasper about something very important!" She glanced at him encouragingly. He smiled sheepishly and said quietly, "We're engaged!" I glanced at Edward and we both started to giggle. Alice glared furiously at us, "This isn't a joke, you idiots! It's all been promised!" I forced myself to stop laughing in time to hear Rosalie ask, _"Why?_" Jasper sat down, and Alice sat in his lap. She beamed, "I asked dad why two people get married, and he said that when a man loves a woman and wants to spend the rest of his life with her, that's why they get married!"

Edward teased, "So you two are _in love_?" They both nodded vigorously. Rosalie pointed out, "You guys are forgetting something! You can't get married 'til your going to have a baby, and I read that you have to be thirteen first!" Alice rolled her eyes, "I know that, silly! That's why were just engaged! When we turn thirteen, then we can get married! And Jasper said he'll write the stork a real nice letter and ask him to bring us a little baby." Edward set his chin in his hands, "You guys can't raise a baby! Who would do what with it? Mom says a baby is a shared responsibility."

Always two steps ahead of us, they had an answer. Alice announced, "I will feed it and wash it, and Jasper will clean its clothes and remember to keep the binky with us." Rosalie asked, "What about when it gets older?" Jasper answered, "I'll get a job and Alice will watch it during the day. When it gets hurt, she will be the one who finds the band-aid. And she says I have to be the one who scolds it, 'cause she doesn't want to."

I asked timidly, "What if you two separate like mom and dad?" They hesitated, not ready for that one. Mom said it has the hardest thing she ever did to give up Alice, and me but she knew it would be best for us in Forks. Would Alice or Jasper take the baby, then? Alice frowned, put off that I had foiled her plans. Jasper decided, "Alice would have it, because she has experience in a single parent lifestyle." They both smiled and nodded once, sealing the deal. Rosalie bounced to her feet, "Were going to be related!" Edward and me showered Jasper with excited comments and questions while Rose and Alice already started planning the wedding.

After a few weeks though, we all forgot about the conversation that had taken place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Em, A, R: 12**

**Ed, B, J: 11**

* * *

_Middle school already? Yes, it was! I had just turned eleven, and it was time for 6__th__ grade to start! Edward was in my Advisory, and my Social Studies class. Jasper was in Science and English. Emmett was in my Math because he failed it last year, and I was in Gym with both Jasper and Edward. I was completely confident that I was going to just fine in this new school. Hopefully. _

The first week of middle school went great! I met some new friends. A short, cherub-looking boy named Mike Newton was what Alice calls my stalker. Apparently, all the pretty girls have at least one. She has two, a Tyler Crowley and a Ben Cheney. I think I have two also, actually, because this Eric Yorkie kid is _everywhere_ I seem to be. Rosalie has the majority of the male student body infatuated with her, so lets not even try to name all of them!

Anyway, I was sitting at a lunch table with Jasper the first day of the second school week. He asked me impatiently, "Where is everyone else?" He was trying to finish some homework that was due today, and being in an advanced Math class, he needed Rosalie or Alice to help him with it. I shrugged, "Edward's getting his lunch, maybe they're with him." Rosalie's sudden shriek; one we are both very familiar with; made half of the lunchroom jump. I glanced across the room and saw her standing in front of Emmett, covered in Gatorade. Red Gatorade staining her white shirt.

Her face was murderously angry and she bellowed, "Emmett you _idiot!"_ Normally people would have laughed, but nobody dared to laugh at Rosalie Hale. She was known for her fierce and unforgiving attitude. None of us are quite sure when she got it, but it's _definitely_ there. Emmett tossed the half empty bottle into the garbage and panicked, "I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to! I didn't see you were behind me!"

He grabbed some napkins and went to press them against her soaking shirt. His hand got near her chest; which was budding early; and he blushed almost as red as the liquid he had split on her. Shoving them into her hand he took a timid step away, "Sorry!" Edward and Alice dropped some paper towels onto the floor and started to soak up the mess. Several of Rosalie's male acquaintances shifted towards her. One asked, "Do you ne-" Rosalie held up her hand and interrupted them, "Go _away_." They scampered off to escape her wrath.

Jasper frowned, "Oh, she's going to be in a bad mood after school today." I frowned, "I'm going to help her. Take my backpack to English?" He nodded and I pushed my way through the staring crowd. I took Rose's arm and mumbled, "Come on, I'll get you a new shirt." She glanced at me gratefully, and after one vicious glower at Emmett, let me lead her into the hallway. The second we were alone she fretted, "God, I must look like an idiot to everyone! Just standing there like a blind chicken, all covered in Gatorade." I smiled gently, "They all know how Emmett is, nobody will blame you for looking so… well, wet." I took her into the Gym and handed her my shirt. We wore the same size, so she could put it on.

She pulled her shirt off and I blushed, whirling around. "Rosalie! Warn a person." I imagined her rolling her eyes as she huffed impatiently, "Bella, don't be such a baby. I'm a girl, you're a girl, it's really very simple." I shook my head and waited for her to tell me it was all clear before I turned back around. She threw her previous shirt away; nothing gets red out of white you know. "Well, while we are alone, I wanted to talk to you about something!" I raised an eyebrow, she was very excited. Too excited, it was never a good sign! I asked, "What are you scheming?"

She sat me down on the bench nearest to us and asked, "What do you do after school on Wednesday's?" Wednesday's… Emmett was in basketball, Jasper was going to try out for it and he was planning to make Edward, too. Rosalie and Alice had… I felt myself stiffen, "No!" She frowned; displeased I had figured it out so fast. She whined, "Why _not?_ We miss you Bella, it's so boring without you around! Cheerleading isn't that bad!" I shook my head, "I'd trip over a rock and break my ankle! I won't do it."

She pouted, "But in a week it won't just be Wednesday! It'll be Tuesday, and Friday, and sometimes Saturday, too! We need to practice a lot because we don't have any eight graders, so we aren't really that good. You'll be all alone." I pointed out, "I would make the team ten times worse! I'll find something else to do. Maybe I'll join the Quiz Bowl team." She frowned seriously, "You'll be labeled as a nerd. Labels are important, Bella." I stood up and scolded her, "I didn't know that even you were so shallow, Rose. A label is just an item used to try to damper one's self esteem. I am above that! If I ever feel bad about myself, it'll be because _I_ made myself feel bad about myself."

She rolled her eyes, "Your impossible!" I shrugged and glanced at the clock, "Come on, we should get going. Here." I pulled an energy bar out of my Gym locker and handed it to her. She smiled a little, "Thanks." And then we headed off to class. After school, I stopped into the office and picked up an informational/registration packet for the Quiz Bowl team. Maybe I'll make that Eric kid do it with me…


	7. Chapter 7

"Emmett! Give it back!" I was descending the stairs with Alice when I glanced to the side. Emmett and Jasper stood on either side of Edward; Emmett held one of his shoes. He laughed, "If you want it, come and get it!" Edward charged at him, and Emmett football threw it over to Jasper. Snarling in fury Edward whirled around and darted for Jasper. Jasper grinned and chucked it with all his might over a high iron fence, it landed right in the middle of a big yard. Edward stopped dead in his tracks, his body stiff with anger. I hurried over to him before he did something he'd regret and latched onto his arm. "Calm down Edward, they're only playing?"

He glared at me, "Is it _your_ shoe over there?" I shook my head and promised, "No, but I'll go get it with you, if you want." He glared at Jasper and Emmett, who were practically in hysterics. He'd get the last laugh yet, "I'm telling mom when we get home!" Emmett immediately stopped laughing, "Hey, don't be like that, Edward!" Lifting his chin he strutted towards the fence, dropping onto the ground and wiggling his thin body under a hole. I lay on my back and pushed myself onto the other side. Edward stalked cautiously through the dark garden, until he saw his shoe. Kneeling down he picked up the item and slipped his foot back in.

I stared walking towards him and froze dead in my tracks as a low, deep, snarl clawed its way through the air. Edward's head snapped up and we saw it at the same time. Ten meters away stood a _massive_ Rottweiler. He was not chained up, and his teeth were bared aggressively. I saw Edward's breath stop. He was terrified of even little dogs; having been bit by a Great Dane so hard when he was four it broke the bones in his arm. I quietly, calmly, instructed him. "Stand up slowly, and carefully walk backwards towards me." He very slowly raised himself off the ground, sanding his full height. When he moved his foot back the dog lowered his head. That was the first sign of an attack. I knew this, because I watch Animal Planet.

I panicked, "Edward, _run!_" He didn't need to be told twice. Twirling on his heel he shot towards the fence with me. He hesitated to let me go first and I snapped, "Get out!" Startled by my severity, he started to crouch down to dive through the hole in the fence. Of course, we were not faster then an angry Rottweiler. I felt his hands grab my shoulders, wanting to clutch onto _something_ in his terror. I felt my heart stop beating as I took a protective step in front of him, putting myself between him and the dog.

I could barely hear the frantic shouts from our friends on the other side of the fence. Everything went in slow motion. Was I just going to let some ugly rat of a dog rip us to shreds? I narrowed my eyes, and when the dog sprang for me, I ferociously kicked it right in the throat. With the yelp of all yelps, it was knocked onto it's back and went scampering towards it's house. My leg actually rattled from the force of the impact. I shoved Edward onto his knees and started pushing him into the hole. Emmett, on the other side, grabbed him and yanked him into safety. He was gentler with me as he helped me struggle through the hole and get to my feet.

Alice threw her arms around me, she was crying. "Oh my god, Bella, I thought it had you! It was so damn close! Are you okay? Did it bite your leg?" I glanced down just to make sure and shook my head. I didn't realize I was crying, too, until Alice gently wiped the tears away from my cheeks. She assured me, "Your safe now, Bella, it's okay." I shivered when I thought of that dog's sharp, deadly teeth and suddenly wanted nothing more then to go buy a kitten. A nice, fluffy, harmless, kitten.

Emmett's voice brought me back to reality. He was ordering Jasper, "Go find dad, he's in the parking lot. Tell him Edward's having a panic attack." My head snapped sideways with worry as Jasper took off. Edward was lying limply in his brothers' arm, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath. His eyes were closed tight and his face looked whiter then a ghost's skin. His body was trembling and he whimpered, "C-can't br-breath." Emmett set him down on the ground and leaned him forward. He gently instructed, "Just calm down Edward, and take a deep breath." Edward tried, but it was too shaky and erratic to actually give him any air.

This isn't the first time this has happened. The first time Edward was nine, and we all thought he was having a heart attack. Having been home alone for a half an hour, we freaked out and called 9-1-1. Though he's more used to them now, on the rare occasion he gets one, it still lasts for a half an hour or so, and it's always painful for him. I sat down beside him and hugged him, not caring that his arms wrapped around me too tightly to be comfortable. I didn't get a chance to try to sooth him before Carlisle came running over, Jasper at his heels.

Carlisle knelt down in front of us and asked gently, "Edward, can you hear me?" Sometimes he's too dizzy for his ears to work. Today, though, he nodded. He asked, "What are you feeling, son?" He didn't bother stating out the obvious ones like stomach pain, or chest tightness. He managed a few short words, "Face hot; body c-cold." He was sweating, too. His skin was very clammy. Carlisle looked up at the others, "Esme is in the car, would you all mind going to tell her that he's alright?" The hint was taken, and Alice led Jasper and Rosalie away. Emmett stayed, though. I started to leave and Edward clung to me, burying his nose into my shoulder. I patted his back and obediently remained beside him. Emmett asked, "Do you want me to do anything?"

Carlisle nodded, "Actually, yes." He frowned and set his hand on Edward's arm supportively. "This one seems pretty serious. Run to the school and ask them to send an ambulance, and bring back a paper bag." Emmett darted towards the school, ignoring the stares of people who were curiously watching us. I felt Edward's body rocking just slightly, and knew he was trying the 'Coping Statements' he's supposed to repeat to himself. Apparently, it _is_ possible to convince yourself your okay when your body says you aren't. Carlisle asked me quietly, "What set this off, Bella? Do you know?"

I'm sure Edward didn't want to hear it, but Carlisle needed to know.  
"We went into this yard right here to get his shoe back. They have a Rottweiler, and it cornered us against the fence." Carlisle's eyes flashed with many emotions, I only understood fear and worry. He asked me, "Did it hurt either of you?" He started looking us over, searching for blood. I promised, "No." On second thought, my foot was throbbing. "Actually, I need to have my foot looked at. I think I might have broken a toe when I kicked it." He raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile. "You kicked an aggressive Rottweiler?" I nodded eagerly, "Yep! I wasn't just going to stand there and let it turn me into dinner, that's for sure."

Carlisle chuckled, "You always were the little tiger of the group." I was pleased to see Edward's lips curl into a tiny smile. Emmett skidded over to us, almost falling on the mud. He handed his father the bad. Carlisle ordered, "Edward, look at me please." He flickered his eyes open, they were shining with fear and anxiety. Carlisle pressed the bag against his face and gently instructed, "Try to breath deeply now, and when you can, breath through your nose only." Using these methods, he was _almost_ back to normal breathing by the time the ambulance blared down the road. It looked like he was only having asthma troubles; though he still was sweating and trembled like he had hypothermia. Two paramedics leapt out of the van and rushed over to us.


	8. Chapter 8

One of them men hovered by the truck and one recognized Carlisle and asked, "Diagnosis?" It sounded comical, but he was dead serious, so I didn't dare chuckle. Carlisle and I hoisted Edward to his feet. He reported, "Phobia triggered, only a 15-20% change since it struck." One medic threw a bottle at the other. He opened it and asked, "Edward, can you take this for me?" He handed Edward a pill. He tried to swallow the little tablet but only started chocking. Wrenching away from me he began to splutter foam all over the place, his hand wrapped around his throat. The medics sprang into action. One grabbed him to steady him while the other dictated, "His throat is swelling, get him into the truck and give him the shot."

Edward asked miserably, "Bella?" I glanced hopefully at the two medics, would they let me go with? Carlisle helped, "She might have a broken toe." One medic smiled, "Alright, get in the back with us. Is he coming, too?" He pointed towards Emmett. Carlisle decided, "Let him ride in the front, he's always very helpful to Edward during the attacks. I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as we drop the other kids off." They nodded and helped me into the tall ambulance.

Edward was hunched over on one of the many blue chairs. I wrapped my arms around him again, and his head fell against my shoulder. I asked as they took my shoe and sock off, "What did he choke on?" Emmett answered for me, peering into the back. "It's an anti-anxiety pill." One medic forced Edward to lean back, to get better airflow, and I was distracted by a sharp jolt in my foot. I yanked my knee up, accidentally cracking it into the mans head. I gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking." He rubbed his forehead and smiled, "It's okay, I've gotten much worse. That hurt then, did it?" I nodded and he gently guided my ankle back into place.

I glanced at my foot. It was swollen and turning a shade of purple. He diagnosed, "I believe you've fractured your metatarsal bone. It's the interphalangeal joint that's tender, though, so you probably ruptured the tissues and nerves in between there." I sighed, of course! Only _I_ could break my foot kicking a dog. Emmett teased, "Good going, klutz." I glared playfully at him, squealing as an ice pack was suddenly applied to my wound. He apologized, "Sorry, I should have warned you." I shrugged, "It's fine."

By the time we pulled into the Forks Hospital ER section, dad was there. Of _course_. Alice was there, too, jumping up and down impatiently to see inside. Typical Alice! The door was opened and she waved. I waved back, smiling. Edward was almost better now, the shot had kicked in. He was completely back to normal. He squeezed my arm, "Thanks for staying, Bella." I could tell he wanted to say more, but Alice cut us off. She leapt into the ambulance, "What happened to your foot? Did it get bit, did you lie to me?" The anger in her eyes made me smile, "No, I broke it." She calmed down instantly, "Oh. I'll get you a wheel chair!" She raced into the hospital, returning by the time Edward had been unloaded.

Carlisle hugged him, kissing his forehead. "Are you better now, Edward?" He nodded, nuzzling his dad's chest affectionately. Carlisle decided, "I still want you to be seen. Emmett, will you walk him to Dr. Porter's wing?" Emmett nodded and helped his semi-unsteady brother along. I was practically lifted out of the vehicle and placed into the wheelchair. Alice insisted on pushing me. She smiled, "You were so brave, Bella! Like, everyone in the school saw you. Anyone who was going to the bus or to his or her ride. Some of the other sixth graders cheered when the dog went running."

I blushed and let my head fall back, looking up at her. "Great." Now I was going to be bombarded with _people_ whenever I get back to school! I hated attention, I almost cried at my fifth birthday party because dad had invited some of the other kids over. Alice smiled sympathetically at me, "Hey, _you_ chose to be the hero!" Dad laughed a little bit and gazed fondly at me. I lifted my eyebrow at him. He petted my hair, "From what I heard, that was a very courageous thing you did." I shrugged, "I did it for Edward, I know how scared he is of dogs. If _another_ one had hurt him, he'd probably have a real heart attack." Dad stooped down and kissed my head, "Well no matter why, I'm proud of you, Bells"

Carlisle took X-Rays of my foot; the medic had been dead on. He wanted to put on a cast. I fought fiercely against it, and so he settled on an Ace-Bandage and a brace. I was given strong pain medication, and a note banning me from school until next Monday. I thought I was going to be bored, but the next day proved that wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella, you better stay off that foot!" I grumbled and submissively sat back on the couch. I complained, "I can't do nothing all day! If you let me sit in a chair, I can do the laundry or something." Dad glared sternly at me, "No, Alice's already finished it. And she picked up your room, and she did the dishes. She left you absolutely no excuse to get off that couch." Damn her! Dad set a pillow on the end of the couch and helped me prop my foot up. "Isn't that a little hot? Do you want to ice it?" I leaned back against my other pillows and nodded reluctantly. He scurried into the kitchen and returned a second later with one of those medical ice bags. He helped me unclasp the brace and unwrap the adhesive bandage. I eased the ice onto the top of my foot and sighed, relieved.

Dad fretted, "Do you want another pill? I know it's only been three hours, but one hour early won't hurt, will it?" He smiled, I huffed. "Charlie Swan, you are _already_ late for work. .. Okay? Now get going!" He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Okay Bella. Remember; call Rachel Black if you need anything. She's only ten minuets away, and she has her driver's license now." I rolled my eyes and pointed at the clock. He smiled, and kissed me forehead, then left.

So I opened up my new book, _Wuthering Heights_, and got ready for a very long afternoon. It was 7:30 when I started to read, and at 9:00 a knock on the door almost gave me a stroke. A gentle voice called out, "Bella, can I come in?" It was Esme? I answered, "Sure! It's unlocked." She opened the door and smiled at me, gently pushing Jasper in front of her. He was scowling furiously, and there was blood seeping out of his lip, which was puffy. A dark bruise was showing up under his eye on the top of the cheekbone. Esme sighed, "Do you think Charlie would mind him being here? Jennifer asked me to pick him up, and then the school called again and said Emmett threw up. I'm going to take him to see Carlisle, and I assumed Jasper would have a better time here then at the hospital."

I smiled, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She nodded, "Good. Jasper, do _not_ leave this house!" Her stern warning rang though the air for a few seconds before she left, and her car pulled away. Jasper just stood there tensely, staring at his feet. I asked gently, "Are you going to come sit with me, or not?" For a fraction of a second his face softened, before the harshness returned. He stomped across the room and sat on the arm of the couch, not risking disturbing my foot. I set the book down and asked, "What happened?"

He muttered, "Got suspended." I guessed, very accurately, "For fighting?" He just closed his eyes and pressed his back against the couch. I gently pressured, "Why did you get into a fight?" His voice was so sharp it made me flinch, "Does it really matter, Bella?" I've never once in my life felt scared of Jasper before, except for right now. His eyes were blazing with hatred and his tense body showed off the muscle he had, giving him one of those soft-dangerous looks. I whispered, "No."

He glanced at me, and he immediately melted with shame. If anyone was good at stabbing down what you were feeling, it was my quiet and attentive friend. He must have realized my fear because he smiled a little bit, a heartless smile. "It was an eighth grader. He saw what happened yesterday, and him and one of his friends cornered Edward and started picking on him. They were calling him things like 'crybaby' and 'wimp'. They taunted him 'because he needed a girl to fight for him'. I'd like to see any _one_ of those ass holes fight a dog that was trying to kill them!"

I knew my eyes were wide. Jasper was more prone to swearing then any of us, but he usually only used it jokingly, not so angrily. I swallowed and asked, "So what did you do then?" I obviously _knew_, but I wanted details! He gingerly rubbed his swollen cheek and sighed. "I know Edward could have taken them, being a purple belt and all, but he wasn't! He was just standing there, looking at the ground. I've never seen him look so damn small before, so fragile. I know he's embarrassed about yesterday, but he couldn't help it. Should I have just let them do that to him?" He was staring at me with wide eyes, as if begging for some reassurance. I fervently answered, "Of course not!"

His body relaxed and he shouted, "Exactly! So I shoved the kid aside and told him to knock it the hell off. Do you know what he did? He laughed! I wanted to beat that smug look off his face, so I did. Edward tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. They both, the kid and his friend, started pushing me around. There were a lot of other students watching, and it was really confusing, but I got my point across!" I leaned forward and set my hand on his, gently guiding him off of the couch arm and scooting over so he could sit by my hip. I smiled at him, "That was really nice of you. Edward doesn't deserve to be ridiculed for something he can't help. I know Emmett would have done the same."

Jasper smiled and leaned on me gently, his side against my stomach and his arm propped on the back of the couch. He sighed, "It's so easy talking to _you_. My mom wouldn't listen to me on he phone, and Esme just seemed disappointed. Neither of them wanted to even consider my side of the story. But you always wait to hear the entire argument." His smile broadened and I blushed a little bit. "Well, I guess so. I mean, it isn't fair not to. You can't just take one person's word for something you know." He cut off my rambling by very suddenly pressing his lips against mine. I relaxed, melting into the forceful gesture. I felt my body tingle in excitement. After a couple of seconds he pulled away from me.

My first _real_ kiss! It was very odd, but in a good way. It only seemed weird because it came from Jasper, someone I have known forever. He ducked his head and asked, "Was that okay?" I couldn't help but grin at his child-like behavior. For as serious as he is sometimes, Jasper had an innocent heart. I gently stroked the back of his hand, "It was fine. I kind of liked it." He grinned and scooted closer, "Did you then?" I nodded, and he leaned in close to me. His body was awkward, but what he was doing seemed natural in a way. He brushed his nose against my hair and I turned his head with my thumb, leaning forward into a second kiss. Mine was neither as rushed nor timid. I slowly took his lips against mine, tender and savoring the feeling.

After a couple of little readjustments and smacking, we drifted apart. His eyes were wild with excitement and he blushed a pale pink. "Wow." I blazed a dark red. Where had I learned to kiss? Probably all the books and movies I have soaked in. He asked me, "So… Does this make us… Are we…. Together?" I was oddly thrilled and I assumed, "I suppose we are!" He smiled and glanced at my foot. "So, do you need anything?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I need everyone to stop worrying about me! Why don't we put in a movie?"

He walked over to the cabinet and opened it, searching for something. He slid it into the VCR and pulled up the armchair to sit beside me. The Lion King; one of my favorites, stated to play. We interjected theme ideas to one another and analyzed the entire movie, it was one of me favorite things to do. How did I never notice Jasper was so great before? Alice always said so, but I never understood why.

Oh holy hell, what am I going to say to Alice?


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper's mom picked him up literally just three minuets before Alice bounced into the house. She asked instantly, "How are you?" I sighed, how _was_ I? Wonderful, perfect, happy, excited, _taken_! I pointed out honestly, though, "My foot hurts a lot." My ice had melted, and I had been too distracted to ask Jasper for more. She took the ice bag and scurried off into the kitchen. I heard her dump the water out, and then bring me a fresh ice bag, and a painkiller with a glass of water. I took it gratefully, and set the bag on the top of my foot.

She started to slip back into the kitchen to start dinner and I panicked, "Wait!" I have been building my nerve up all this time; I will for sure loose it if she gives me time to think it over. She hesitated and I invited, "Sit with me, I have to talk to you." She settled herself into the chair and gave me her full attention. I couldn't look her in the eye. I tried to form a coherent sentence. "You and Jasper… I mean, are you… I mean… How much do you…" I rubbed my face angrily. Why was it so damn hard? _Do you like Jasper 'like that'? Would it bother you if I went out with Jasper?_ I mean come on; either of those questions would be perfect!

Alice sensed how nervous and anxious I was and she took my hand, rubbing it gently. She promised, "Bella, you can ask me anything, just come out with it already. Tell me what this is about." I blurted, in the exact way I wanted to avoid, "Jasper and I are official." I didn't dare look her in the eyes. I was afraid to see anger, or hurt, or betrayal. I was afraid she would be upset. How had I never noticed it? I knew the way she was with him; I _knew_ how close she is to him! I'm such an idiot! Why did I ever kiss him back?

I was completely caught off guard when she encouraged, "That's great! Rosalie and I always knew you'd get together with him or Edward." I braved a look at her. She was smiling, but it was a distracted smile. I tried to explain, "Alice, it just happened." She smiled and let go of my hand. "You don't need to tell me anything, Bella. I have to go start dinner, okay? Tell me if you need anything." She hurried into the kitchen, and I frowned. I think I hurt her, because I am an inconsiderate, selfish, horrible sister.

* * *

The pain medication put me to sleep before dinner, and I didn't wake up until late morning the next day. I blinked, and found myself staring at Jasper. He blushed and looked down quickly when he realized I saw him staring at me. Watching me sleep. I grinned, "Having fun?" He shyly looked up, "You talk when you sleep." I nodded; Alice loves to tease me about that when she heard something funny. I asked, "What did I say?" He frowned, "You said 'Alice, I'm sorry' like twenty times. I've been here for almost three hours." I played with the blankets in my hands and sighed, "Oh. It was just a bad dream."

I remember having a nightmare. Groggy because of the medicine, but I remember it. Jasper asked quietly, "What was it about?" Could I admit this to him? I wanted to, a lot. I rested my head on the pillow and sighed. "She was mad at me. I've never even seen her look so furious, so I don't know how my imagination had such a sharp picture of it. I said something to her, I don't know what, and she just walked away. When I ran after her, she only whispered y-" I cut myself off, blushing. He asked, "Whispered what?" I mumbled, "She whispered your name, then she was gone."

He looked confused, then conflicted. "I see." His eyes became distant, and I knew he understood. We had both been huge idiots. He asked, "Does she…" He wanted to know if she liked him, as _more_ then a friend. I admitted, "I think she has for a while." We sat in silence before I asked, "Do you want to... pretend yesterday never happened?" He smiled a very small smile at me, his eyes gentle. "If you do?" I knew what he meant, he meant yes. It was not hard to decipher him after knowing him his whole life. I laughed, "Good, then be a good just-friend and make me some breakfast!" He chuckled and went into the kitchen. It was oddly nice to have our light atmosphere back, without all the oddness of yesterday. Jasper can be my confident, but he doesn't have to be anything more then that to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday couldn't have come soon enough, yet when it rolled around I was terrified. This was my first time back since my 'heroic display' and Edward said that it was really buzzing around the whole school, not just my grade level. That was 700 kids who all knew my name. They knew Edward's name too, but a lot of them weren't saying nice things about him. Even in Advisory I could tell. I could hear them whisper and I wanted to get a nice heavy brick and-

"Bella?" I turned my head to see Mike Newton standing there. I asked politely, "Yes Mike?" He smiled, "I just wanted to come and ask how you were!" I gestured to my foot, still in it's binding. "There, you can see." He didn't pick up on my dismissal. He sat on top of my desk and grinned, "Well, I guess this ruins my plans to ask you to the dance this Friday." I tried, again, to chase him off. "I guess so. Why don't you ask.. Angela?" Angela Weber was a quiet girl, like me, but I can tell from watching her encounters with various people that she appreciates the type that _isn't_ quiet.

Mike glanced over his shoulder, "Oh.. Well actually yo-" Edward's suddenly angry voice cut him off, startling half of the class. "Actually, Mike, it's time for Bella to go to her locker." He was right; I left five minuets early to avoid the rush. Mike frowned, and Edward stood up suddenly. "Bella, would you like some help?" I glanced at the teacher, who nodded gently. I smiled and balanced myself on my good foot. I reached for my backpack, which Edward snatched and held in his left hand. Smiling he held out his right arm and I took it, slowly making my way out of the class. My foot was broken, but I can still walk on the heel half!

Once we were in the hallway I asked, "Why the hostility towards Mike? He's just a little oblivious." Edward furrowed his brow and asked quietly, "Hostility?" I nodded, "That's what it seemed like that to me." He was silent for a long time before shrugging, "I don't know, I guess I have just been easily annoyed lately." That was understandable. I leaned against the lockers and smiled at Edward gently, "Don't believe a word you hear, Edward. It's all a bunch of spew from people with low self-esteems. They feel more confident by making fun of someone who did the exact thing they would have."

Too late I realized I offended him and he flinched. I rethought that statement over. I just implied that it was normal for people to have _panic_ attacks just because of a dog, while I had attacked the damn thing. I frowned and whispered, "I didn't mean it that way, Edward." I hoped to God that I hadn't hurt his feelings any more then they have been recently. His intense green eyes stared into mine; flickering with many levels of emotion I didn't fully understand. Since when was Edward so… deep?

He lowered his head suddenly, "The bell is going to ring soon." He sounded put off, _had_ I offended him that badly? I frowned, "Yeah, I don't need anything, I have it all." He helped me hobble my way to our Social Studies class. Jasper took over for the rest of the day, until Math, where I was with Emmett. When school ended, Emmett helped me out to his mom's car. They forced me to sit in front, where I had room to stretch out my foot. I hatred sitting in front, I was always bombarded with questions from Esme. The second I closed the door it began.

"Hello Bella! How are you feeling today? Was school too much? You know I would have come picked you up if it hurt too bad." See what I mean? She was more of a mom to me then I ever had with Renee, who lives so very far away. I sighed, "It's fine, Esme. Alice snuck in one of my pills and I took it at lunch." She pulled out of the driveway and asked, "Didn't it make you sleepy?" I frowned, "No, it's throbbing so bad it barely even helped." Again, the wrong thing to say! She fretted, "Oh, baby! Why didn't you call me? We could have iced it, and it would have felt a lot better. We could have watched a movie or something." Emmett rescued me, "Mom, she's fine she said. You're going to stress her out."

Esme sighed, smiling at me. "Sorry, I just worry about you kids." I smiled back at her, "I know, it's okay." I glanced in the mirror to see what I was missing in the back. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting right next to each other in the two seater directly behind Esme. They were whispering about something, blushing and giggling occasionally. I looked even farther back. Jasper and Alice were huddled close together, talking quietly about 'them'. Oh, I forgot to tell you! They are officially, finally, a 'them' as of last Thursday. Though, seeing them together, it seems more like they have _always_ been a 'them' and we just didn't realize it.

Edward was… sulking. His head was lowered and his face was a tight frown. I could see how tense his shoulders were, and I imagined he was tapping one foot. He does that quite often. I glanced at Esme; sure my worry was shining in me eyes. She asked, "Is something wrong?" I shrugged, and discreetly jerked my head towards Edward, who hadn't looked up even though the question had gotten Alice and Jasper's attention. She gazed at her youngest son in the mirror before smiling at me, a silent promise that she would find something out later.

I really _did_ know Esme too well, but I was glad for our understanding of one another right now. It was sad to see Edward so upset.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Edward was in an extremely cheerful mood. I was glad; Esme had done her job well! He saved me from Newton again, which was always a plus. Today at lunch he asked, "So, are you coming to the game today?" Both he and Jasper had made the basketball team. I glanced at Alice expectantly. She reported, "I bought you a ticket and dad says okay, if you want to." My reliable Alice, she knew me well! I smiled, "Of course I'll come!" Tyler Crowley sudden slid into the open spot beside me and I jumped. He smiled at Alice, "Hey! I wanted to ask you if you'd go to the dance with me on Friday." Alice looked startled.

Jasper's look simply terrified me. His face was completely blank, except the very edges of his lips turned down into a miniscule frown. His eyes had that look, the one I saw in Edward yesterday. That _depth_ to them. I couldn't quite figure out what it was, but I knew suddenly that at least part of it was jealousy. He was absolutely furious at Tyler for making a move on Alice. My sister didn't even look at him, but she was able to sense his sudden mood shift. She pressed her arm against his; noticed only by the three of us her knew her best, and smiled. "Sorry, Tyler, but I'm already taken."

Tyler frowned, "By _who_?" I was pleased to see the fire in Jasper's eyes die out and he smirked at Tyler. Alice professionally answered, "That's not a question I have to answer, Tyler." The boy beside me was not stupid; he knew exactly who by the smug smile on Jasper's face. Tyler scoffed, "Some _sixth_ grader? I thought you had higher standards then that!" I snapped my head to the side and glared furiously at this idiot. Did he just insult one of my two best friends _and_ my sister? Before I could say anything, before Alice could say anything, Jasper leaned forward. His eyes glittered and he asked, "Do you feel like less of a person because 'some sixth grader' has what you want?"

Tyler's mouth fell open, and he blushed a dark pink. Shaking it off he scoffed, "Stupid little kid." Glowing sourly he stalked away. Alice grinned at Jasper, "Do you have to be so mean?" He shrugged, "He said you have low standards, could I just let him get away with that?" Rosalie and Emmett stole our attention as they entered the cafeteria. Rosalie was wearing an eye-popping shade of pink, and tight white pants. She loved pink, and she was one of the few people I know that can pull the color off and still make it look exceptional.

Anyway, Emmett had his arm around her shoulder as they started walking towards us. Rosalie kept her eyes forward, ignoring the many stares she was getting from the males around her. Emmett's eyes darted from side to side, a silly grin on his face. By looking at him, I finally understood what those other layers I have been seeing in the guys were. Possessiveness and challenge. Emmett was silently claiming Rosalie as off-limits territory, and daring someone to try and step foot into it. I frowned suddenly. When had I missed the memo about all of this? When did the guys start changing into a complex creature I do not understand?

The two of them sat down, Rosalie next to me and Emmett squeezing in beside Jasper, Alice, and Edward. He excitedly announced, "I can't _wait_ for the dance! Dad's taught me a bunch of stuff, we're going to look so awesome out there, Rose!" She sighed and pointed out, "I always look awesome, Emmett." Jasper rolled his eyes at his sister's shallowness. Emmett frowned suddenly, glancing at me. "It really sucks that you can't come. The little blonde boy was complaining about it in the hallway. He was so sure you'd go with him if you weren't hurt." I sighed patiently, shaking my head. "He's a little slow, he'll figure it out one day."

Jasper asked Edward, "Are you coming?" Emmett smiled at his brother, "Yeah, you asked anyone yet, bro?" Edward shook his head, "No, they've asked me. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I told them both that I couldn't attend the dance." Alice asked, "Why not? Do you have a karate thing?" She glanced at Emmett, who shrugged. Edward laughed a little, "No. But I'm going over to Bella's house." I snapped my eyes to him in surprise, "You are?" He smiled at me, and his lop-sided grin made my body stir with foreign flutters. "Of course! You don't think you have to sit home all bored and alone, do you? We can still have fun together."

Emmett shared a smile with Rosalie and Alice and Jasper both looked very happy after hearing that. _Clearly_ I had missed something important me week out of school. Why was everyone so gentle and secretive lately? I stabbed my spork into a Jell-O cup and smiled, "Cool. Bring over a movie or something!" He grinned, "I plan to. I have the perfect one!"


	13. Chapter 13

Friday was quickly upon us. We were _all_ at my house before the dance started. I was sitting on my bed, watching Rose and Alice get ready, as I heard the boys arguing downstairs over Jasper's choice of shirt. Rosalie was wearing a purple, sleeveless, turtleneck. I never quite understood the point of that, but Alice _insists_ it's a fashion thing. Though pink and gray seemed skeptical to me, the pair of charcoal gray dress pants Rosalie had on worked wonderfully with her pale complexion and the lavender shade of her shirt. Alice was much more… vibrant, as usual. She wore a neon orange button-up blouse I didn't even know she owned, and white non-denim jeans. (Again, I didn't' understand the point. If it's non-denim, isn't it just _pants_?)

I heard the boys shouting downstairs and pressed my ear to the wall to hear them over Alice and Rose. Edward demanded fervently, "You _can't_ wear that! Alice will skin you alive!" Jasper growled, "There's nothing wrong with it! It's my dads, it's vintage, and she loves stuff like this!" Emmett sighed, "Edward is right, you're going to tick her off. Just trade shirts with him, he's not going to spill wine on it or anything." After a long silence Jasper grumbled, just loud enough for me to hear, "_Fine!_"

Rose glanced at the clock, "It's time!" She and Alice and I went down the stairs just as Jasper finished fixing his ruffled hair. He smiled at Alice, his eyes wide. "Your look awesome!" Alice blushed a little and took his hand. "You do too. Tan isn't really your color, though." He pouted, "Apparently neither is black." I glanced at Edward to see what this entire ruckus was about. He was wearing a black Pink Floyd t-shirt. It looked worn, even though the colors were bright on the picture. Alice would have flipped if Jasper tried to go in that, Edward and Emmett were smart.

Emmett, wearing black pants and a fancy white shirt, collected Rosalie and impatiently demanded, "Alright, come on you all! Dad's waiting outside." They said their goodbyes to us and shut the door behind them. I sat on the couch, gratefully yanking my brace off, though I kept the wrap on. The pressure distracted me from the ache. Edward popped in a movie and came to sit beside me. His eyes were bright and he smiled. I asked, "What are we watching?" He shiftily avoided, "You'll see."

After come commercials cheap orchestra music started and the fancy letters reading 'Romeo and Juliet' popped up. I glanced at Edward, he grinned. "It's a really good movie if you try to break it apart!" _Ooh, my weakness!_ I just adore digging for the deeper meaning of everything. I soon became engrossed with the film, and neither of us talked until the end. When it was over I announced, "I feel bad for Paris." He turned his head to look at me and raised an eyebrow. We argued over the movie for the rest of the night.

_We argued over it for two years, actually. We're eighth graders now, fourteen years old! The top of the middle school food chain. Fun._

"I'm just saying, Bella, that if Romeo had only been a little more mature, this story would have been different." I sat in a triangle with Edward and Jasper as we skipped our last class, Note taking (of all the cruel things a student can be subjected to) and sat under the school. You heard right, _under_ the school. We found an old cellar door from when the school was first built that leads to the basement, where all the heaters and light system stuff is stored. The janitor is totally cool and lets us hide here whenever we want to. Anyway, I argued back, "Oh, yes because all of the older, more _mature_ characters like Montague and Capulet in the very first scene had perfect lives."

Jasper added his two scenes, as we have thoroughly corrupted him into a book-discussion lover. "I think maturity would have been even worse." He got odd stares from both of us. He stuck behind his theory absolutely, "Edward, your probably thinking about how childish it was to get revenge for Mercutio, right?" Edward nodded, "If he hadn't killed Tybalt, he would have never been banished and Juliet would have never taken the elixir!" Jasper pointed out, "If he had done the thing an older person would have done he would have walked away from Juliet as soon as he learned she was Capulet. Then Paris would have her, and he would still pursue Rosaline and angst over her, and what kind of a story would that have been? Every good epic has a conflict."

That was entirely true, actually. The bell rang and we all stood up, scurrying out of the cellar before anyone exited the school and saw us. On the way to the car, someone shouted for Jasper, "Hey, Hale!" He glanced over his shoulder and his body stiffened. It was a boy I know only as _he_ or _him_. A name is never spoken, but he really hates Jasper, for whatever reason. When Jasper turned around he sauntered over to us, three of his friends coming, too. He smirked, "I hear from my bro that the sister of yours suddenly disappeared from school." Rosalie caught mono from a friend by drinking out of her water bottle. We always told her not to do that! Emmett had it to, but he got it from Rosalie so it wasn't as bad as she had it.

Jasper asked tensely, "And what's your point?" _He_ leaned closer and asked, "So we wanted to know if that little slut's gotten herself pregnant finally." I didn't even have time to caution him before Jasper sprang forward. He grabbed the short kids neck and started chocking him. Like, seriously _chocking_ him. His large hands were wrapped around the other boy's neck, his thumbs digging into his throat. He snarled, "What the fuck did you just say, you little prick?" The three friends ripped them apart, throwing Jasper to the ground. _He_ gagged for air and rubbed his throat. Jasper lurched forward, but Edward stopped him. He grabbed Jasper and growled, "_Calm down!_"

Jasper demanded, "Let go of me, Edward! Call my sister a slut! I'll fucking kill you, you hear me? Your _dead_!!" Jasper shoved forward with so much power, Edward was knocked right into one of the three other boys. Jasper jumped on top of the original target and viciously hit him in the face three times before Edward and the largest of the kid's friends pulled him off again. Two school security guards had run over by now. Fights never lasted long in Middle School. Jasper flailed against the people holding him off and screamed, "Come fight me like a man, you little bitch! Without people here to protect you!" A familiar voice, sounding both shocked and disappointed, yanked Jasper's attention away. Esme had come over and she frowned, "Jasper, what are you _doing_?"

One of the security guards was already half-dragging the injured boy away, his three goonies scampering after him. The second security guard asked, "Are you his mother, ma'am?" Esme shook her head, "No, I'm just a family friend. I pick them up from school." Jasper ripped his arm away from Edward and he glowered at Esme, "Did you hear what he said about Rosalie?" Esme frowned at him, her eyes flashing with anger, which was rare. She scolded, "Nothing that can be said warrants a physical answer, Jasper." The security guard; I think he was a cop actually; was scribbling on some paper. He asked, "What's your last name, son?"

Jasper glared daggers at him and said simply, "Hale." After a second he handed a pink slip to Jasper, who gazed at it with wide eyes. The cop announced, "That's a ticket, Mr. Hale. You have thirty days to pay it, unless you work something out with Chief Swan as an alternative. Fighting is against district rules." He stomped away and Jasper's mouth fell open, his sudden rage replaced by shock. I peeked over his shoulder; it was a $400 ticket. His dad was going to _freak_ out. Jasper shoved it in his pocket and lowered his head. He asked Edward quietly, "Are you alright?" Edward nodded, and without another word he shuffled off to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

That same night Jasper and his dad came over to the house. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I listened to them from the living room as they talked in the kitchen. Jasper described what had happened, and why he had attacked. He said his dad would pay the ticket, but he had insisted on learning about these 'other options.' Alice sat beside me and we leaned in anxiously.

Dad began, "Jasper, I have known you since you were born. I know that your not a bad kid, but this is the third fight you've had in a month. That's more serious then you think." After a short silence Jasper whispered, "I can't help it." There was a long, heart-stopping, pause before dad sighed. "Here's what I can do for you, Jasper. I can put you in a six week Anger Management class at the Rec. center. They meet twice a week, Tuesday after school and Saturday at noon. Or, you can do community service on the weekends for a month. But those are my only options, kiddo."

He must have looked to his dad for advice, because Mr. Hale shot him down. "This isn't my choice, Jasper." He sounded gentle, which was odd. I never saw a lot of Mr. Hale growing up, because he worked for a big law firm that sent him on extended businesses trips. (Apparently knowing Chinese and German as well as English was highly sought after.) Anyway, Jasper and Rosalie always seen so opposed to him. Maybe they are just resentful that he's not around, I know I was at first once mom got remarried and moved too far away to visit.

I heard Jasper mutter darkly, "I guess I should take the stupid class." Dad sounded approving, "I think that's a very good idea. I'll contact Mrs. Harper and let her know, you start tomorrow." The chairs shuffled around and Alice and I immediately looked down at our books. Dad and Mr. Hale went outside to talk. Jasper sighed, "I know you guys herd, you can stop pretending to be distracted." I glanced at him warily. He looked upset. Alice noticed too and asked, "What's wrong?"

He came to sit between us and he folded his hands. "I feel like the biggest idiot around. Who gets _police ordered_ to take an anger management class? I don't want to go alone!" Jasper was not as strong of a person as you think. He requires a basic support system of at least one of his friends or his sister _all the time_. Middle school has been a real bitch to him, and it's not only crushed his self-esteem in many ways, but he's grown into a very bitter and just plain unhappy person whenever he was there. He won't tell any of us why, not even Alice. But of course, we all know. Kids who were jealous of Rosalie's popularity, or are envious of his perfect grades _and_ close bonds to his friends, constantly pick on him and bully him.

Stupid, self centered, cruel bastards.

I offered, "I'll go with!" Both he and Alice looked at me like I was stupid. I frowned, "Not to _take_ the class, but I'll sit quietly and un-noticed and watch." Jasper smiled, and he hugged me. "Thanks Bella." Kissing Alice on the cheek he hurried outside as we saw his dad heading towards the car. I told Charlie my decision at dinner, and he was very happy of how helpful I was being. I love Jasper, like a brother after all this time. I have no reason not to be here for him whenever he needs me.

Edward signed up for the class once we told him about it. He claims it's so he can be there for his friend, but that's only because he stubbornly refuses to admit that his temper is easily set off, and sometimes he gets extremely mean when he's in a bad mood. I sat in a chair in the corner of the room, watching the table that had just four kids around it. Ms. Harper smiled, "As you can see, we have two new additions to the group. Edward Cullen, and Japer Hale." The other boy and the girl that were there glanced at them, but didn't greet them. Ms. Harper decided, "We will begin with you two today. Jasper, would you like to tell us why _you_ think you have such a hard time controlling your anger?"

Jasper bitterly answered, "Not really." That was so typical… Ms. Harper patiently let it go and asked, "Edward?" More cooperative then our friend, Edward admitted, "I over think things, and I often convince myself that the very worst of every situation is going to happen, which upsets me. And I don't actually get _upset_, just spiteful." All three of the other kids started at him with wide eyes. Ms. Harper looked pleased, however. I suppose having Carlisle as a dad makes it easy to get your hands on psychology books, because Edward practically analyzed himself right there.

She smiled and encouraged, "Thank you for sharing that, Edward." I listened to things bounce back and forth between the five of them for the next hour, and then a buzzer rang. She pressed down on a little clock, "That's it for today, I'll see everyone Tuesday." So twice a week, for six weeks, the three of us went. I was invited into the group after my third time of just sitting there, and even though I didn't need to, I was encouraged to try the exercises with everyone. At least now I know what to do if I ever need to try to calm one of my two best friends down!


	15. Chapter 15

I got that chance two weeks after the class ended. It was almost Spring Break, so we were sitting outside at lunchtime. In a particularly awful mood after a 'vicious argument' with his dad this morning, Jasper was just sitting with us, glaring at the book we were reading for English. Edward was very quiet too, but it was a thoughtful silence as he watched two birds play with each other a couple of yards away. I was perfectly content with our silent moments, so I just leaned against the wall of the school and watched the various bunches of friends congregate.

Our serenity was shattered when a rock came flying out of nowhere and hit Jasper right in the head. I blinked in surprise as he rubbed the afflicted area, looking at us. I shook my head, and Edward shrugged. _We_ didn't throw it. Distant laughter directed our attention towards the culprit. It was our grade's class clown, a boy named Austin. He and several other people were chuckling at Jasper. I could see how tense he was, and his eyes flashed with fury. I warned him, "Just ignore him, he isn't worth it. Try to think of a happy place." He took a deep breath and ripped his eyes away, staring at his book again.

Trying to be the bigger person only provoked Austin more. He laughed and started talking, loudly, about all three of us. Edward and I just started a conversation, and honestly didn't pay attention to a single word. Suddenly, Jasper was on his feet, his hands curled into fists. He shouted, "What did you just say about her?" My eyes widened in surprise, and Edward and I both scrambled to our feet. I asked, "Is he talking about Rosalie?" I wouldn't have been surprised, _he_ doesn't like Rosalie is because _he_ asked her out once and she completely ignored him, she didn't even give him a 'no'.

Jasper glared at Austin, who was roaring with laughter, and muttered, "No, he's talking about _you_." I frowned, and even though I was sure I didn't want to know, I asked, "What did he say?" His eyes flashed warily but he knew I would find out sooner or later. "He said that you're probably a whore because your only friends are boys." My mouth fell open, and Austin stalked closer to us. He was listening, and he was trying to feed off of our reactions. "Yeah, and I'm right, aren't I? You're sleeping with the same kid as your sister, huh?" Jasper was about to lunge, but Edward was quicker and grabbed our friend's arm. He whispered, "Don't be stupid, you know what Charlie said. Next time your going to get arrested. Just walk away, Jasper."

Austin was grinning, his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. I took Jasper's hand unashamedly and started dragging him back towards our books. Edward was left standing alone, just three feet away from Austin. He was getting a great kick out of being ignored and chuckled, "Hey Bella, want to get together some time? I'll pick you up from the corner after school!" I flinched, and Jasper physically growled. But the reaction that shocked the fuck out of everyone watching was Edward's. He attacked extremely fast, kicking Austin right in the face. A karate move he learned last year. There was a sick popping sound and Austin was knocked clean out, he landed in the grass with a thud.

A furious, and surprised, voice of our Advisory teacher shouted, "Edward Cullen! What did you just do?" She hurried over, and Edward smoothed over his ruffled shirt before calmly answering, "I am no doctor, but I believe I dislocated his jaw." She knelt beside the other student and asked in horror, "Why?" Looking very guarded he answered with three sinister words. "Because I can." Edward was marched into the Dean's office, and Jasper and I scurried after him. We hovered in the hallway as both Carlisle and my dad arrived and entered the room.

We heard Edward, finally, explain what had really happened. Not just 'because he could', which was a poor excuse for anyone who tried to use it. Once he finished the short story, carefully editing out most of Jasper, there was complete silence in the room. I could imagine what had going on, though. Carlisle would look acutely disappointed, but Edward would be glaring defiantly at him- truly believing he had done the right thing. The dean would be indifferent, and dad would be torn because this whole thing had happened in defense of my honor.

Eventually, the dean asked, "Chief Swan, I'll leave this one up to you." After a couple of seconds my dad sighed. "Because it's your first offense, I don't see why you have to be suspended. But you do have to leave for the rest of the day." The doorknob turned and we scrammed across the hall, to make it look like we weren't _trying_ to eavesdrop. Edward met my eyes, and he had that look again. I saw it very rarely, but there is was. That layered look that makes him look hurt and confused and proud all at the same time. I really wish I were a boy sometimes, maybe I would understand it!

Carlisle marched him away without a word, and dad hurried over to me. He hugged me and asked, "Are you okay Bells?" I know he wasn't asking about me, but more my self-esteem. He wanted to know if what the kid said was bothering me. I snorted, "I'm just fine!" I wouldn't give up my friends for the world, _not the __world_. I have absolutely no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed that the two people I love the most; who aren't my sister; are boys. Sometimes I think I like it better that way!


	16. Chapter 16

**A, Em, R: 15**

**J, Ed, B:** **14**

* * *

Our first day of High School. After some begging and a little trickery, Jasper, Edward, and I had our schedules shuffled around so we had all the same classes together all year. It helped that Alice works in the office during 1st block as a counseling assistant, too, and convinced him no harm could come of us all being together. Our first semester-schedule was English 1, Geometry, AP Biology, lunch, honors US History, and finally Theatre Arts. (Whatever _that _even is, Alice made us take it.) We were going to have a bucket full of homework, but we took the advanced classes anyway because colleges liked it.

Actually the only thing our parents seemed to worry about now was college. They weren't pressuring us yet, but we've all been warned to keep our GPA up and to join a couple of clubs. Lunchtime, and we sat with Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie at 'their' lunch table. Edward brought up our current worry, "What clubs should we join?" Emmett immediately voted, "Sports." He was the assistant captain of the football team, and he says he's going to do basketball when the season comes around, so of course that would be his answer.

Jasper admitted, "I do like soccer. And we all played basketball in middle school." Soccer season was football season, so football was out for him. Edward pondered for a second, "Do we have a baseball team?" Emmett nodded; baseball season was also football season. It would appear I am going to be very busy going to games this year! Basketball isn't until next semester, so we should only have to worry about one spot once half the year has passed. Rosalie admitted, "I don't want to do cheerleading anymore, it's all a little annoying." Alice grinned, "I'm going to join the dance team." Five sets of disbelieving eyes latched onto her. Our town may be small and modest, but our high school dance team definitely was _not_. The dances they do are very suggestive and 'dirty'.

I warned, "Dad is going to murder you, Alice." She glared at me, "He wouldn't do anything of the sort." Rosalie frowned, "I don't know, he's never liked the dance team. Everyone thinks their sluts or something." That was true, because half of them kind of are. Jasper was practically drooling, "I think you'd be a great addition to the team, Alice." Emmett grinned, "Of course you do, you get to watch her all the time." Edward asked, "What if Charlie says no?" Alice shrugged, "I'll start crying and tell him he's crushing my dreams." Rosalie accused, "Your wouldn't!" I grinned, "She's done it once before." We all started laughing, Alice just smiled. She really was evil sometimes. A tiny package of concentrated deviousness.

Emmett asked, "Rose, why don't you try out, too?" His eyes glinted and she sighed, "Maybe." All eyes turned onto me, the only one yet to toss out an idea. I shrugged unhelpfully. Alice asked innocently, "What is everyone doing on Friday's? No sports?" Emmett reported, "Sports are Monday and Wednesday after school." Jasper warily asked, "Why?" She took a sip of her soda before calmly stating, "I _might_ have signed everyone up for the painfully small drama club after the teacher begged me; the President of said club; to find some more people."

I felt my mouth fall open. _Drama_? I couldn't even lie to my dad without him knowing it, how was I supposed to help in a school play? Edward growled, "Is that what the theatre arts class is for, Alice? You set us up!" Standing up and lifted her tray and grinned, "I don't know what your talking about, Edward." She started to leave, and Jasper scrambled after her like a puppy. Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Emmett, come on, we have to go to the library before our class starts." They two of them left, and Edward and I were alone. I asked him, "Are you going to the club, Edward?"

He frowned, "I don't know, it all seems a little too dramatic for me." I teased him, "Your one of the biggest drama whores I have ever met, Edward." We both loved this kind of stuff. Well, _watching_ it at least. He blushed and argued, "I am not! I just have a healthy appreciation for the classics." I grinned, "You can appreciate it when we start reading Romeo and Juliet in English, and we impress the teacher with our extensive knowledge of it. This would be for fun, and your going to do it with me. Alice isn't going to let me get out of it, and I don't want to do it alone."

His eyes blazed and he said, "If you're doing it, then of course I will." The bell rang and we hurried off to our history class. It flew by, and then our trio entered the auditorium for Theatre Arts. There were only seven other kids here, which isn't that surprising, because our average class size is 12. Alice sat up on stage, grinning at us. We filed into the front row and soon the teacher entered the room. She smiled, as Alice sprang to her feet and skipped over to her side like a magnet. The woman announced, "I am Mrs. Reed, and his is the Drama department's captain, Alice Swan. She's going to help me teach this class."

We all mumbled a hello, and Mrs. Reed continued, "The six elements every play must possess to thrive are plot, character, idea, language, music, and spectacle. For all of these to tie together and make a play that shant be forgotten it needs actors who are beleivable and emotional." Jasper muttered, "This lady is off her rocker." All three of us grinned. She _was_ quite… essecntric. After ten mineuts trying to tell us what the theatre was, she announced that it was time for us to see a demonstration of good and bad acting.

The Stage class was in here too, building the set for the up-coming play we were going to have; Oliver Twist. Alice pulled one of her older friends away and they both started reading a script. She feigned bad acting, stumbling over the words, talking too queitly, and never once making eye contact. I embarassedly imagined that I was going to look like that once I got up there. A bad actor…

By the time class finished the ten of us students were all grudgingly eager for the drama club meeting in Firday; even me. It seemed like it was going to be fun! And knowing that I wasn't alone made it a lot better. When the bell rang, Alice skipped over to us. "Well, do you guys like the class? Didn't I tell you it is fun?" Jasper asked sourly, "What's our final?" Alice informed us, "You have to memorize an monolauge and recite it; and then there's like 65 questions about theatre in general, but it's not that hard." Emmett poked his head in the door and asked, "Are you scrubs coming? We're going to miss the bus!" I pushed Friday out of my mind and spent my time focusing on actual homework for the rest of the week.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat between Jasper and Emmett as Mrs. Reed came into the auditorium after retrieving a sign up sheet from her office. Some kid passed it around, and once it was moving she smiled, "I see so many familiar faces out there!" We had almost 30 kids here, but she _does_ teach three classes, which is probably where we all came from! She began, "For those of you who haven't met me, I am Mrs. Reed. How many of you are interested in participating in the play?" Most of us raised our hands, including Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Just me, Edward, Mike Newton, and Angela Weber hid in our chairs. Alice perkily informed, "Anyone who doesn't participate, or doesn't make it, can be stage crew. We never have enough of them."

Mrs. Reed told us about herself, and then informed us all that we had to come up on stage and do the same. A drama club, apparently, is like a family and we have to know each other. Alice briefed everyone about herself, ending with, "And I have one sister, Bella Swan, who's going to be the first one to come up here and talk to us." She grinned at me and I blushed a dark red. Emmett gave be an encouraging nudge and I held my breath as I stumbled onto the stage beside Alice. I glared violently at her before turned to face my classmates.

They were all _staring_ at me. Thirty-one sets of intense, truly interested, eyes burned right through me and made me want to curl up under a rock for the next two hundred years. I felt my face pale and I barely whispered, "Hi, I'm Bella." Alice was smiling supportively at me. I almost passed out, so many people! The teacher helped me, "Why did you want to come to drama club, Bella?" I admitted, "Alice made me." Several of the other students laughed, though it was a humored laugh not a teasing one. I relaxed a little bit and shyly rattled, "I'm a freshman, my favorite color is green, and I have stage fright." I figured I might as well point it out, it was already obvious. I probably looked half-sick up here.

Mrs. Reed took the hint and hastily announced, "Very good, you can take your seat now, Bella." Shooting Alice another furious glower I hastily returned to the chairs, sinking down into my spot. Alice chimed, "Rosalie, your next!" Things went pretty fast from there on. Alice chose the order we came up and talked, we all said at least three facts, and Mike Newton actually ran off the stage when it was his turn. It didn't take long for me and Edward to fish him out and make him come back to the group, telling his three facts before he hid beside Angela.

After the 45-minuet club meeting was over, we were free. We headed out to our rides, and I crossed my arms and glared at Alice. "Your in trouble." She widened her eyes, "What for?" I wailed, "Why did you do that to me? Did you think it would be funny if I passed out?" She sighed, hugging me as we walked. "Oh, Bella, I wouldn't have let you fall off the stage if you did." I couldn't help but laugh with her. More seriously, she told me, "I thought you'd want to get over with it quickly, rather then sit down there and dread when it was going to be your turn."

She had a good point; I probably would have started to dread it. I suppose it wasn't _that_ horrible. I'll have to get used to the eyes eventually, I am in high school now. Edward and Emmett raced over to Carlisle's Mercedes and Rose and Jasper headed the other direction towards their mom. Alice, still clinging to me, pouted and looked at me with puppy eyes. "Are you mad at me, for real? That would suck." I smiled at her, wrapping one arm around her back. "Of course I'm not, Alice. Now come on, dad's here." I smacked her backside and she squeaked. Laughing, she chased me all the way to dad's police cruiser.

* * *

"Hey Edward, do you get #16?" I was sitting on the couch with my friend as we attempted to do some of our homework. Jasper was going to come over later; but Edward has been here since breakfast. Being Saturday; like every other Saturday; Alice was with Rosalie and Emmett. It was the one-day a week we all tried to stay with the half of the group that was in the same grade. We're not sure _when_ or _why_ we started dividing ourselves, but it was kind of nice sometimes. Just my boys and me!

Edward snorted, "I don't have a single clue. Jazz is the one who gets this stuff." Jasper was the only one of us who was good at math, and he's the idiot who talked us into taking the more advanced Geometry rather then the recommended Algebra 1, so he has to help us with it. I sighed and tossed the paper aside, snatching Edward's English book right out of his hands. He complained, "Hey!"

I smiled and scooted over, leaning on him as I tucked my feet next to me. "I forgot mine at school, get over it." I set one half on each of our thighs so we could both see it. I could feel Edward's body stiffen against mine, but I didn't know why. He looked suddenly very tense. I tried to brush it aside; he was almost always like this these days. "So, what are we doing?" He turned back a few a ton of pages, "Reading 'The Most Dangerous Game'. I did it last night, but I'll read it again with you if you want." I sighed, "It's so boring." I had tried to read it at school, and fell asleep sitting up!

Edward slid the book out of my hands and propped it upright. He smiled at me, his signature crooked smile, and his green eyes were bright. I felt mine widen fractionally as I stared up at his happy face. My heart fluttered a little but; "I'll read it to you, then! Just sit back and listen." Before he gave me a choice, he turned himself so I couldn't see the book. I sighed patiently and rested my head against his shoulder as he theatrically began to read, even creating two different voices for the two main characters. (Using his real one for the Narrative parts.)

I tried to pay attention, but my mind started to wander in directions they have never been before. I found myself thinking about things I have never noticed before. Like how warm Edward's chest was, and how firm it was. Like the gentle scent of his fabric softener and how nice it made _him_ smell. Even about the way his deepening, smooth, voice sounded like velvet in my ears.

These thoughts were thoroughly disturbing to me.

Edward was one of my two best friends; so close he could have been a brother! It was sick, in some non-logical way, for me to think about these things. I don't even know why I was thinking about him this way. He was just Edward. He was one third of me, Jasper was one third of me, and then _I_ was one third of me. I've worried about my appearance too, as all females do sometimes, but I never noticed Jasper like this. I could if I tried, because I was aware of his lean strength and quiet, mysterious voice, and how he always smelt like Alice's perfume. Of course I _noticed_ these things, but I never knew that I had until just now when I was trying to think of them.

Suddenly confused and acutely uncomfortable, I sat up and moved an inch away from Edward. He faltered in his reading and looked up, his bright eyes darkening a little. "What's the matter?" Damn, what should I say to him? I can't tell him, I could creep him out! I lied, "I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." He nodded and I had to force myself not to run right out of the room as I went to hide in the bathroom upstairs. Two minuets passed and I heard a car pull into the driveway.

Never once in my life have I been more grateful for Jasper here to distract me. I fluttered down the stairs and let him in. He plopped down beside Edward, in the middle of the couch. I sat on the farthest end away from them and tried to not think about my conflicted thoughts. I can ask Alice about it later. Right now, I have math homework to figure out.


	18. Chapter 18

I wanted to ask her. Really, _really_, I did! But what if she laughs at me? What if she thinks I'm crazy, wondering about my friends' smells? Damn, what if I am crazy? Lying here on my bed like a dead log, unable to think about anything but those happy green eyes. I closed my eyes and groaned. That was it, isn't it? I've finally snapped! I almost had a heart attack when Alice bounced onto the bed beside me and demanded, "Alright, what the hell is wrong with you?"

My eyes flew open and I snapped my head to the side to look at her. I gasped, "Since when do you swear? Jasper's rubbing off of you!" She ignored me completely as she frowned, glaring at me with vicious brown eyes. She was upset when she spoke, "Come on Bella, you can talk to _me_, can't you? You've been lying around ever since the guys left yesterday, it's not like you." So she has noticed. I should have guessed that, she notices everything. It's a little annoying some times, but right now I was grateful for it.

"I think I'm becoming mentally unstable." Crossing her legs she leaned over me and asked, "Why?" I sat up and pouted at her, my eyes watering because I was such an emotional wreck right now. Unhappy, confused, nervous, and yet at the same time obsessed with the memory of what I had thought about Edward. Clinging to the details I had picked up on because I was afraid to loose them. "You better not laugh at me, Alice." She collected me in her small arms and promised, "I would never do that, Bella."

I sighed and muttered, finally accepting what I had been trying to deny, "I think I kind of like Edward." True to her word, she did not laugh. She was rather gentle, actually. "Why do you think that, Bella?" _Now_ she was going to laugh, I just knew it. "Well I was leaning on his yesterday, because he was reading to me, and I started noticing things. Like how good he smelt and… you know, things about his body." I furrowed my brow angrily, even saying _that_ was wrong on so many levels, and I didn't even go into details.

Alice grinned at me and I could tell by the way her shoulders flexed that she was trying really hard not to laugh. She promised! I felt tears starting to fall from my eyes and I fretted, "I knew it was crazy! I knew you'd think it's funny!" Alice panicked and started rubbing my back, suddenly serious again. "Oh don't cry!! I'm sorry; it's not funny at all. And you aren't crazy; this is a very normal thing. Starting to seriously notice the opposite gender, and feeling attracted to them, is a natural and unstoppable part of sexual maturity, which your in the middle of."

Why did she always sound like a textbook about these things? I instantly calmed down, though, now that I was sure; on some level, that every other girl in the world has had this experience. I wiped my eyes and sniffled a little bit. Alice snuggled me close and promised, "I wasn't laughing _at_ you. I was just happy, that's all." I glared at her, "You think my self-woe is something to be happy about?" She rolled her eyes at my dramatic statement and sighed. "Of course not. I was happy that you've finally realized Edward."

I turned to face her and blinked in surprise, "What do you mean?" She explained, "Well, you've obviously always been aware of him, but now you've _noticed_ him. Little things about him that the rest of us don't care about, because to us he's just Edward. But to you, he's becoming more then that." I didn't like where this conversation was going. More then what, just a friend? More then the Edward I've always had fun playing with and talking to and arguing with? Our relationship was going to change if he had to be _more_ then that. I'm not quite sure how it would, but I know it will. I've seen it happen with Em and Rose, and then Alice and Jasper. It just happens, they become _more_.

"What if I like things the way they are?" My voice was barely a whisper, because I was afraid of her answer. Did I have a choice in this? Alice squeezed my hand and assured me, "Then you can keep it the way it is, of course. You're the one in control of your life Bella, not your hormones. Just made sure Edward knows what it is you want from him, because he's probably having the same feelings you are right now. Remember that, because it won't be fair to send mixed messages." I nodded at her warning. She tried to distract me, "So, what are we making for dinner?"

* * *

The next day at lunch, Monday, Edward looked ready to burst with excitement. I kept shooting him curious glances, but he gave me one of those 'just wait' looks. I tried to be patient, wondering what he was waiting for. When it was momentarily quiet he clawed at the opportunity, "So, everyone's coming to my demonstration tomorrow, right?" Oh! Now I remember! School was out tomorrow for in-service, and he had his black belt demonstration. I have it on my calendar. He's been working for it since we were very, _very_, small kids.

The eerie silence that awkwardly hit the others was startling. Emmett, blushing furiously, guiltily asked, "That's tomorrow?" Edward's face fell instantly and he frowned. "Yeah, Emmett, I've told you like a million times! Dad took off of work and everything." He and Rosalie shared an uncomfortable glance. Rosalie, sounding nicer then I can ever remember, quietly announced, "Sorry Edward, my mom's taking us to Seattle tomorrow."

Edward looked seriously wounded that his own brother was going to miss it. With an odd desperation in his eyes he glared at Jasper, "Are you going, too?" Jasper shook his head and whispered, "No, but me and Alice volunteered to help finish the set for the play, Mrs. Reed is counting on us. Sorry?" I felt my heart break as Edward lowered his head in utter defeat. He mused out loud, "So you two won't be there either…"

I saw a tear roll down his cheek. Emmett did too and he whimpered, "Edward, we forgot." Edward broke down, and tears started flowing from his eyes. He turned away and whispered, "It's o-okay." He hurried out of the lunchroom, ignoring the many stares he was getting. I felt a fierce, angry, wrath scorch through me. I glared at the others in absolute fury and accused, "What is _wrong_ with you guys? He's been looking forward to this day forever! And you, his own brother, 'forgot'?" Emmett flinched, and Alice tried to defend him, "He should have reminded us!"

I seriously wanted to hit her. Which in it's self terrified _me_, because I have never had one single ill thought against my sister before. I accused, "You should have remembered, Alice. How many of those dance competitions of yours did he sit through for you?" She bit her bottom lip and I sighed angrily, storming out of the room in pursuit of my friend. I stopped Mike in the hallway and asked, "Did you see Edward go by?" He nodded and told me, "Yeah, he ran into the parking lot so fast I barely saw him. Is he sick?" I didn't answer; I whirled around and bolted out into the parking lot.

It wasn't hard to find Edward; he was the only one out here. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the school. His knees were against his chest and he buried his face in them. His shoulders were trembling with silent sobs. I raced over to him and heard him on his cell phone, which was pressed against his ear. "M-mom? Can you c-come and pick m-me u-up?" He sniffled loudly and listened to, what I am sure was happening; Esme have a moment of panic. He eventually whimpered, begged, "_Please?_" After a few second he closed the phone and let it fall to the ground.

I sat down beside him, timidly wrapping one arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer to me. I soothed, "It's okay, Edward. _I'll_ be there for you tomorrow. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He refused to look at me as he fought himself calm. After a minute, or six, he had stopped crying and he rubbed his face against his leg. He whispered, "You're the only one I can count on." I heard footsteps, and saw Emmett peeking over the side of the school. I glared at him dangerously, he had better not come over here. He'll only make things worse! Only once I was sure he'd keep his distance did I direct my attention back to Edward.

I nuzzled his neck and quietly, gently, chided him, "Don't say that, Edward, you know it isn't true. Any one of us would be with you if you needed us to be." He growled, "That's a lie. None of them are going to be there, _are_ they?" The ferocity of his statement startled me, but it was true, which is what made it sad. I stopped trying to change his mind and settled for convincing him. "You don't need them there, Edward. I'll be happy enough for all five of us!" He chuckled a little bit, and my spirits rose.

I lifted my head and asked, "Edward?" He mumbled, "Hmm?" He didn't lift his head to look at me. I set my hand on his cheek and gently turned his head so our eyes met. The heartbreak in his dark green oceans was enough to shatter me. Poor Edward! He was so hurt, I _really_ wanted to go and kick every one of their asses! Emmett twice, he should have remembered his brother's big day! I gave Edward a little squeeze as I pulled him closer to me. "You don't need them. _WE_ don't need them, only each other. I'll always be here for you, alright?"

The trusting intensity that blazed between us scared me, a lot, but I liked it. This new electricity I felt as I held him in my arms, looked into his dazzling green eyes. I might not be anything serious yet, but I understand what Alice had meant. It was just _more_ then before. And I liked it! Edward wiped his eyes and whispered in awe, "Only each other." I helped him to his feet at Esme's car pulled into the driveway. I asked, "Want me to come, too? Dad won't mind if I skip half a day just this once." He curled his hand around mine and silently led me over to the van.


	19. Chapter 19

I slept over at the Cullen house that night, and 'witnessed' something I never had before. A real right between Esme and _someone_. I was sitting with Edward in his room when Emmett got home from school. It was quiet at first, but then Emmett suddenly screeched, "Well what do you want me to do, mom? _You_ should have made sure I remembered if it matters so damn much!" I felt my mouth fall open. Surely Carlisle wouldn't let him talk that way to her? Edward's dad didn't need to step in; his mom was perfectly capable of defending herself.

She shouted angrily, "Emmett, you should have known! It's all he's been talking about for the last two months. Your just so self absorbed you didn't hear him _once_." Edward turned up the movie we were watching, trying to drown them out. It didn't work. Emmett stubbornly asserted, "It isn't my job to listen to him, I'm not his mother, I'm just his brother." Esme growled, "What about all the your games he's gone? Always the loudest one cheering for you?"

I, personally, thought that was a pretty good guilt trip. Apparently I was wrong. Emmett wailed, "What if I don't care, okay? What if I just _don't care_ about what my baby brother is doing? He has his own life, and I have mine, is that too hard for either of you to understand or something?" Carlisle furiously shouted from somewhere else in the house, "Emmett, don't talk to her that way!" Emmett was heard running up the stairs and he slammed his door shut.

I glanced wide-eyed at Edward. "Does this happen often?" Edward sighed, shrugging a little. "Sometimes. Dad says Emmett's at that rebellious age, and he's going to want to be more independent now. I knew that was going to happen, I guess, but I didn't know it would be so hard to give him space. It's _always_ been the two of us. Well, the six of us, but you get it. You and Alice are really close." I set my hand on his knee supportively. He sighed and turned the painfully loud TV volume back down, before getting annoyed and shutting it off.

"Do you want to go play chess or something?" Edward loved chess, because it was very easy to distract yourself when warring with another player and trying to conquest the board. Carlisle taught us how to play a few years ago. I smiled, "Sure, let's go!" We went down the stairs, and I sat on the couch as Edward went to ask his dad for the glass chessboard. I glanced at Esme, who looked more upset and furious at the same time then I can eve remember. I was too afraid to talk to her, though, and she didn't seem to mind the silence. When Edward came back we set up at the too-large dining room table and played until dinner.

When they time came around, Esme called us into the kitchen to make our plates. I heard Carlisle growled, "I don't care if you're not hungry, you're coming to eat dinner." A door was slammed and both Edward and me stepped timidly aside as his dad went storming past us. Esme sighed and hurried after him. After a minuet Emmett started trudging down the stairs. We sat on one end of the 8-seater table, and he sat at the other, completely alone because Esme and Carlisle were in the middle. Edward was the one who shattered the silence. He looked at me, anger in his eyes (not _at_ me, though) and announced, "We should get up early tomorrow, and you can help me get ready."

I saw Emmett lower his eyes and I glared at Edward, He shouldn't be deliberately trying to make his brother feel worse. I lightly answered, "If you want to, then sure." Edward glared pointedly across the table and continued, "We can being a video camera and record it for anyone who might have some _very_ important plans elsewhere; making it impossible for him to come and watch his _only_ brother have his _most_ important ceremony of his life." Emmett slammed his fist against the table and snarled, "Shut up, Edward!" Edward glared back, defiance and rage sparking in his eyes. "Come and make me, Emmett! Maybe you'll get to see my black-belt quality skills first hand after all! You'll have a reason not to come if you're in the hospital." Emmett sprang to his feet in fury.

Carlisle's authoritive voice rang scarily around the room, "That is _enough_, boys! Eat you dinner and knock it off, now." Edward ripped his eyes away and violently crammed a forkful of green beans into his mouth. Emmett kicked his chair in, "I am not hungry." He carried his plate into the kitchen, and after rinsing it off, he stomped up the stairs. Esme looked torn between staying and letting her kids' anger simmer, and following her son up the stairs. After a second her motherly instincts won over and she, too, left the room.

Trying to do his part, Carlisle cheerfully announced, "I think that recording it is a great idea, Edward." He shrugged sluggishly, avoiding having to answer by stuffing more food into his mouth. I shuffled my feet a little, "Edward, if you want Jasper and Alice there, I can talk to Mrs. Reed. I'm sure she'd let them come in on the weekend." He gazed fondly at me, a small smile curling on his face. "It's okay Bella, I only need you there, remember?" Encouraged by his sudden confidence flare I nodded quickly.

We finished dinner, then I lost to him at chess, then we both took a shower and I changed into the clothes dad dropped off for me. When I had returned to Edward's room, he was already under his covers. I tossed an extra pillow onto his bed and climbed under with him, snuggling close. This was one thing that hasn't changed between us. I suppose we've always been close, though.

Ever since we were little we shared everything together. I've had to put up with endless teasing from Emmett and Alice about sharing a bed with my male friends, but I never cared. We wouldn't do anything, god forbid! Edward smiled at me, "Good night, Bella." I smiled back, "Sleep well, you need it!" I flicked the light off and listened as his breath slowly became steadier and deeper. Once I was sure he was asleep, I fell into my own dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

"Mom! Where _is_ it?" I was helping Edward look for his uniform as he literally yanked clothes out of his dresser and threw it around the room. He was in a minor panic, and has been since he woke up and realized today was the actual day. A shoe hit me in the back of the head and I scolded, "Edward, be careful! I don't want some matrix shoe to kill me, thanks." Esme came into the room, finding it torn apart and me rubbing my head. She sighed, "Edward, calm down. I washed your uniform last night; it's in the laundry room. Go on and change now." He raced out of the room quickly. I sighed and patiently started picking up all his clothes. We could fold it later.

Esme smiled gently at me, "Bella, I really want to thank you for doing everything you are for him. He's really nervous, it's great that you're going to be here for him." I tossed the pile of shirts onto his bed and smiled at her, "It's nothing. I really _wouldn't_ miss this for the world." She looked at me fondly for a few seconds before Edward wailed, "Who has the video camera?" Chuckling she informed me, "I have to go help him, be downstairs in ten minuets."

She disappeared, and I got Edward's current belt, and carried it down to him. He gratefully took it, tying it tightly around him. Carlisle smiled, "Alright, lets get out to the car." Esme called up stairs, "We're leaving Emmett!" I watched Edward's eyes spark with ferocity for a second before he went out to the car, behind his father. I followed him silently, sitting next to him and making small talk to try and ease his nerves the whole ride. It didn't work.

* * *

He was fine as we entered the dojo, but then he peeked inside of the demonstration room and his whole body just froze. There were quite a lot of people in there. All of the teachers, and a ton of the younger students; eager to watch what really _is_ the most important ceremony for a martial artist. Edward backed up and pressed his back against Carlisle. His eyes started to water, "I can't do this." His breathing was coming in short; erratic spurts and I saw him shiver once. Now really was not the time for a panic attack, he would feel so embarrassed he's probably die.

Carlisle hugged him from behind and nuzzled his hair, "Edward, you're going to do fine. Your master says your ready for this, what's the problem?" Edward wiped his eyes before he started to cry and he whispered, "What if I mess up? What if the block doesn't break, or I can't disarm the other guy? What if I fall? Oh god!" I frowned sadly. There _was_ a reason he had wanted a whole little support system here for him. I had promised him I would be enough for all of those who were missing; now was my chance to prove it. I tried to get his attention, "Edward?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. I walked over to him and took his hands, squaring off with him. Quietly, intensely, I ordered him, "Look at me Edward." His eyes flickered open and he stared at me, horror and terror fighting for dominance in them. I rubbed my thumbs along the back of his hands in little circles and whispered, "Your going to do fine, Edward. You've been working for this for so long, you won't mess up. You have to believe that." It was the terror that won, and he started to argue, "But what if I _do_ mess up? With all those people watching me, how can I concentrate?"

I narrowed my eyes and started at him with such intensity we were both surprised. I breathed, "Don't look at any of them, just look at _me_. I've seen you practice your routine a million times, today will be no different. Just pretend that I'm the only one in the room." He nodded obediently and Esme ruffled his hair. "We have to go find seats now, Edward." He shakily agreed, "Okay, see you soon." I watched him scurry off and Carlisle patted my shoulder happily as he led me into the stands, the area reserved for friends and family of Edward's. Esme flicked the video camera on and we waited.

Soon someone called Edward Cullen forward for his demonstration. I watched him find me out of the crowed, and he kept them locked on me as he walked forward onto the mats. I smiled and gave him two thumbs up, which made him smile just before he turned to face his opponent. After defeating him in what looked, to my, like a very dangerous little sparring match, he broke a few cinderblocks to demonstrate his power, then did some dance-like thing to show the control and balance he had.

When he was done, he gave a little bow to the judges and we tensely waited for the verdict. The whole room was in a hushed eagerness. One of them smiled at the microphone and announced, "Edward Cullen has passed his tests, and has graduated to the degree of black belt." Eighty something people broke into cheers, mostly the kids he had had class with before. I sprang out of my seat and cheered with them as he tied on his new belt. I took the camera from Esme so she and Carlisle could go over to him on the side of the dojo. I followed and recorded the whole thing.

Edward was grinning, practically glowing with pleasure, and a steady stream of joyful tears rolled down his cheeks. Esme hugged him and kissed his cheek like seven times before declaring, "Edward, I'm so proud of you!" He laughed a little bit and pushed away from her after a while, "Thanks mom." He sounded chocked with emotion. Carlisle hugged him next; a short and less clingy hug then Esme had given, but a very tender one. He smiled, "I'm proud of you too. So is one tenth of Forks." They both laughed a little and for dramatic effect I had the camera sweep the still cheering crowd. It was a good day for our whole community when a kid accomplished something this important.

Edward smiled at me, and I handed the camera over to Carlisle as Edward walked in my direction. He pulled me against his warm chest and rested his hands on my lower back. The close contact made my skin blaze. He smiled, "Thanks for coming, Bella. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you." I smiled, at him, my own hands wrapping around his shoulders instinctively. His eyes shined and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine in a forceful, yet terribly gentle, kiss. I wasn't expecting it, but I didn't move away. I was instantly incoherent as his fiercely passionate contact swept away all of my thoughts.

Jasper had _nothing_ on Edward.

I was like jelly in his arms and completely breathless for the whole three seconds that the kiss lasted. When he pulled away from me I blushed a dangerous shade of crimson, and he grinned at me. That perfectly, dazzling, crooked grin that I have always loved. Carlisle, chuckling, informed us, "I got a close up of that!" Edward, too, blazed a dark shade of red. He glared at his father, who just smiled. Edward complained, "Dad, you can't document our private moments!" I smiled at the boy who had given me my first kiss, and now my best kiss. I had never expected to feel about him the way I do, but I liked it. I wouldn't give it up for anything.

I kind of sort of love Edward Cullen.


	21. Chapter 21

Edward still absolutely furious at everyone, and refused to be around when they watched the videotape two days later. Caught up in his resentment, and my own anger, I haven't talked to Alice since that day at school. I was still horrified that she would choose some school thing over Edward. I mean, it's _Edward!_ She was close to him the way I was close to Jasper. When did our group start to break up into pairs? When did one other person start mattering more then the other four?

Well, now I'm being hypocritical. I was furious with my own sister in defense of one other person. We had become a pair of our own. Damn, growing up really is confusing as hell, isn't it? Maybe I'm being unfair to Alice. No, I shouldn't phrase it that way. I _am_ being terribly, meanly, unfair to Alice. I heard her crying yesterday, she was talking to dad, and she said I hated her. We've never gone more then one hour of fighting before we made up, and it's been almost four days today.

I glanced over my shoulder, she was sitting in the rocking chair silently, and she had turned it so she could look out the window. Her eyes were distant and sad, and she looked exhausted. Was that my fault? Had I stressed her out so much that she was getting physically ill? It wouldn't surprise me. Alice had always been like our mom, the carefree and sometimes irresponsible type. I was like dad, I grew up when I was like seven and tried to take care of her; and him once I learned how to cook. I've tried to be a friend, a daughter, a sister and mother for half of my life.

So I can presume Alice feels like a lost child, one who's mother has disowned her. One whose sister has turned her back on her. Thinking about it that way really did make me feel horrible. I sat up on the bed and asked, "Can we talk?" She looked at me in shock; the hope shining in her pretty brown eyes was almost painful to look at. She hesitated, "Are you sure you want to?" I forced a smile, "Why wouldn't I?" She looked away for a while before slowly walking over to my bed and sitting with me. She admitted, "I would understand if you never wanted to again. I saw the video; I saw how happy Edward was. We all missed that for nothing. He _needed_ us there, and we just blew him off."

I patted her back; "He'll forgive you all eventually. But now you can't miss a single baseball game!" We both laughed a little bit. Hers was distracted, not at all like it used to be. I asked, "Is something else bothering you, Alice?" She nodded and leaned against the wall. I asked, "Are you going to _tell_ me?" She sighed, "I shouldn't, I said I wouldn't…." That worried me, a lot. I promised, "I won't tell anyone, not even Edward?" She thought about it for a while before admitting, "Jasper fainted at the school on Tuesday. He fell right off of the stage and cracked his head on the floor. We told his mom I had accidentally hit him with a board because he was afraid to tell her he passed out; he says it's the third time it's happened. He's really scared."

I frowned seriously, worry making my muscles tighten. I guessed, "You are too?" She turned to look at me, her eyes trusting and terrified at the same time. I knew I was about to assume my role as an advisor. She asked, "Wouldn't you be scared, Bella? He's _passing out_! What should I do? What would you do?" I knew she wasn't going to like this; it would break her promise to him. "I would tell his parents. This could be serious, Alice, people don't just go around fainting. You know that Rose would do it, too." She sighed, "That's true." After a long silence I urged, "What are you going to do?"

I had promised not to tell, and I wouldn't. After another long pause she decided, "I think I'll talk to Jasper, and see if we can talk to Jennifer together." I agreed, "That sounds like a good idea to me." She smiled a little bit and slid off the bed. "I'll go over now. Tell dad I'll be back before ten, okay?" I nodded and watched her as she pulled on a light jacket, got onto her bike, and started down the sidewalk. I went downstairs and started making some chicken for dinner, wondering every minuet that passed what Alice was doing.


	22. Chapter 22

A week passed, and apparently, Jasper had gotten some blood tests done and he knew what was going on. _WE_ didn't know, only Rosalie did. Well, Edward and Emmett didn't know that anything was going on, so they don't count. Today in the lunch line I heard Rosalie talking to Jasper, "You shouldn't just get a water." Jasper growled, "I don't want anything else, Rosalie." She glared at him, one of the fiercest glares I have ever seen her give; and that's really saying something. Jasper rolled his eyes and snatched an apple juice instead, "There, are you fucking happy now?" Un-phased by the anger we've all gotten used to, she smiled, "Immensely, thanks for asking."

I bought my own lunch, and then followed them to the table. I noticed, as he sat next to his pale sister, how sickly he really looked. He was whiter then she even, and he had very dark shadows under his eyes. He was strong, but he looked so fragile sitting next to Emmett. Most people did, but never Jasper. He may not have the obvious strength, but he's always held his own aura of power that few people were able to outshine. Today he was just… _weak_ looking.

Alice noticed too, clearly, as she was frowning at him sadly from across the table. Jasper chugged down the whole apple juice in one sitting, and then slammed the bottle down, making everyone jump a little. He fumed over whatever was bothering him in silence. Edward tried to ease the tension a little, "Basketball practice was canceled for today." Emmett shrugged, Jasper ignored him completely. His watch beeped a second later and he glanced down at it. His face twisted from rage to an almost sad look. "Um, I think I need to go see the nurse for a minuet."

He stood up and started to leave. Edward started to follow him, "Are you okay Jasper? You've gone to see her like every day this week." Jasper sighed, "I'm fine, alright?" Edward asked, "Are you sure? Can you walk all the way their on your own, you look kind of… frail." Jasper whirled around so fast I was afraid he was going to hit Edward. He didn't, he just stood rigidly. His eye flashed with such a rage it startled me. He snarled, "Edward, _leave me __alone_." Everyone close enough to hear him suddenly turned his or her heads in surprise. If there were ever two people you'd think you'd never see fighting, it was these two.

Edward took a timid step backwards; which made my mind reel. Edward was afraid of Jasper, I could just tell. The way his shoulders were tense and his head was lowered a little bit, it was actual _fear_. Jasper was so hostile it was almost tangible. However, when he saw his friend move away from him, his aggression seemed to turn to regret. He shook his head and whispered, "Just leave me alone." Turning around he pushed his way out of the cafeteria and headed towards the nurses office. Shaken, Edward quietly came to sit with us again.

Every one of us turned to look at Rosalie. She looked upset, and she shook her head. "He'll tell you when he's ready for you to know. Just let him have some peace, guys. He's having a hard time right now." Standing up and grabbing both hers and her brothers backpacks, she followed him out of the lunchroom. I couldn't imagine what was going on with him, but none of us talked about it. For the next week we were exceptionally gentle and cautious around him.

* * *

On Saturday, apparently it was time he was ready to talk, because we were all at the Cullen house when he disappeared for a second. We waited for him after a while; as it was his turn in the Monopoly game we had been playing. When he returned, Carlisle was with him. They both sat down and Carlisle announced, "Kids, there's something Jasper wants to tell you." Jasper didn't lift his eyes from the table when he whispered, "I… I have diabetes. Dad has it, and it's genetic sometimes." I felt my mouth fall open, so did Emmett's. Alice's eyes were brimming with sympathy and Edward looked like he finally understood what's been going on.

Carlisle firmly asserted, probably more for Jasper then any of us, "This doesn't mean that he has to change the way he's been living. He's still the same old Jasper that we all love." Rosalie smiled a little bit at her brother, but he looked away. Nobody said anything. What was there to possibly say to that? _I'm sorry, Jasper;_ or_; We're still here for you, Jasper_? He already knows that, and it would only make him feel singled out. Leave it to Emmett to be oblivious to how sensitive he might be. "Are you still going to do basketball?"

Edward glared at him, he shrugged innocently. Jasper buried his head in his arms as he leaned on the table. "I don't know." I'm sure he could, there's professional basketball players who have diabetes. We all looked hopelessly at Carlisle. He just smiled, and patted Jasper's back. Apparently this was going well, I guess. I wouldn't know. After a while our friend collected himself and asked, "Is it still my turn, or did Rose roll for me?" His sister smiled and said, "It's still your turn." He lifted his head and scooted his chair closer to Alice, picking up the dice.

He was making an effort to not let this affect him, we all returned the favor and pretended he was the same he had been a month ago. He _was_ the same, actually, and he shouldn't feel any different how then he did then.


	23. Chapter 23

**R, Em, A: 18**

**B, Ed, J: 17**

* * *

_The rest of freshman year flew by. Nothing in particular happened sophomore year, either. Nothing worth remembering, anyway. This is junior year now, senior year for three of us. This is a year that we all would remember, and not necessarily for the better. This is the year that everything just started going bad for a while_.

* * *

I was standing in the hallway with Alice and Edward before school this morning, trying to figure out what directions our new classes were, when something caught my attention. Something that I never paid attention to before. As Jasper made his way down the hallway, people moved. Not out of courtesy, even, they just _did_. When they saw the boy wearing a leather jacket, with hard narrow eyes and a steely face, coming their direction they quickly got out of the way. Because they were afraid of him. Because he looked dangerous.

I supposed he was very dangerous, actually. Last year he started boxing classes at the rec center, and he was fast becoming one of Washington's elite. He had a taut, wiry, strength to him now that intimidated even Emmett sometimes. He had sprouted half a foot, too. On top of all of that, he still wasn't trying to check his anger. If someone messed with any of us, he found it his personal responsibility to go and make him sorry for it. It was sad to see him flirting with such an unfavorable line, the one that separated the good kids from the bad kids.

Alice either didn't notice any of this, or she didn't care. She bounced over to him and wrapped her arms around him, standing on her toes to give him a kiss. His face immediately softened and he gently held her close to him. He smiled, "Hey." She played with his hair and asked, "Hey! What classes do you have?" He took out his schedule to compare, and I gave my attention to Edward. "So, are we going to homecoming this year?" I hated dances, but he loved them, so I always ended up going to them somehow. I might as well not even try to fight it anymore.

He smiled, "Of course we are! I've already got a new tux for it." Edward had always been a little short, but over the course of one year he was like, over a foot taller. He was six-two now! The bell rang and we shuffled off to our classes. I didn't have first hour with anyone I knew. Well, Angela Weber, so that was a plus! I've always liked her. We were in Chemistry, and she was my lab partner.

Everything went fine for the first week, but then the time for the homecoming dance had arrived. I was in gym with Mike and Edward, trying not to kill anyone with my badminton racket, when Mike confronted me. "Hi Bella!" I sighed impatiently. Six years now and he's still not figured it out. "Hello Mike." He smiled, "So, I just wanted to ask, will you come to homecoming with me this year? We've never gone to a dance together yet!" I frowned, "Sorry Mike, I'm going with Edward; my _boyfriend_." He crossed his arms and huffed, "Don't you even want to try out other people? You've been with him forever! Why do you always go with him?"

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and made me jump. I glanced at his face, absolutely terrified by the intense fury I saw there. Every crease on his face was outlined as he scowled. His eyes raged with challenge and hostility and his voice was no less then a growl. "She always comes with me because she's _mine_." I felt a thunderous bolt of electricity thrill through my entire body. I was what? I almost swooned as that word echoed over and over again in my head. I was his. I _belonged_ to Edward Anthony Cullen. He had just openly claimed me; made me a territory that he was willing to defend. The very idea sent my heart galloping in my chest.

Never before has he been so open and possessive of me. I liked it, it made me feel safe. It made me feel very wanted. I felt awe and delight shining in my eyes. Mike's eyes widened with uncertainty, and he looked like he was going to pass out from fear. He whispered, "S-sorry." Turning around he fled the uncomfortable stand off. Edward's face instantly became gentle when he looked back at me, but his eyes were dark with desire and affection. He tightened his arms around me and joked, "You didn't hurt anyone today."

That was a plus. Yesterday I had managed to not only hit Edward in the shoulder, and Mike in the back of the head; but I had even somehow cracked my own forehead with one single swing of my racket. I was a walking death hole when it came to sports. I smiled and pressed my nose against his throat, "Amazing, isn't it?" He kissed me and glanced at the clock. "You do have another half an hour, though." I blew on his neck and made him laugh. "Be nice to me Edward! I don't try to become a weapon in this class." He turned me around and hugged me close to him, kissing me gently. His eyes shined with mischief, "Want to skip the rest of today?"

I frowned at him. Since when did he ditch school? We weren't even half way done yet! I asked, mischievous myself, "To go where, exactly?" He moved a stray strand of hair out of my eyes, "You'll see if you come, of course." I glanced at the teacher, who was busy with a kid that was clutching his hand like he had a broken finger. I sighed, "Alright, you devil, let's go." We put out rackets back and slipped away the second we could escape. Dashing out to the cars he pulled out a sticky note and pressed it against Rosalie's window. It read, _Took Emmett's car, sorry._

He unlocked the doors to Emmett's beast of a truck, and then slipped out of the parking lot. After a long drive, forcing me to hike even, we arrived in a beautiful meadow. The grass was tall and pale as the sunlight trickled onto it through the trees. I smiled, "Wow." He pulled me into the center and we lay in the grass. "Pretty awesome, isn't it? I found it when I got lost hiking with Em and Jazz last weekend." I looked around the place, it was beautiful. He whispered, "_Our_ meadow." Rolling onto my side I draped my arm over his chest and kissed his shoulder.

He pulled me close, gazing into my eyes. I took a deep breath, slowly drawing in his scent. The scent I have gotten so used to over these last few years. He kissed me gently, "I love you, Bella. I really, really, do." I felt myself bubbling warmly. I knew that he did, and I loved him too. More then anything. He was my center; he was half of me. Closing my eyes I tucked my head under his chin and breathed, "I love you too, Edward." Sometimes I love him _too_ much, actually. Much too much. But I liked the obsession; I liked having almost all of my thoughts gravitating around him, because I knew he returned the favor. We were perfect for one another, and I was terribly glad that I had decided for us to be more then just friends.


	24. Chapter 24

**I want to dedicate this chapter to cantarbailar, who has faithfully reviewed every chapter.**

**And, hello Dazzler! xD**

* * *

It was the day of homecoming. Rosalie and Emmett were going to be crowned the King and Queen, because more then 85% of the school had voted for them. Naturally, they wanted to get there a little early, so we let Alice drive. She's _insane_ behind the wheel. When she pulled into the parking lot she smiled, "Alright, see you guys at eleven." I glanced at her in surprise. She wasn't in her dress, but I had assumed it's so she could come in an hour when the dance officially started. "Your not going?"

That was entirely un-Alice like.

She blushed a little, "No, Jasper and I are spending the night together." Jasper smiled to himself, staring at her from across the little space in between them. I was wary of the strength in their gaze. It meant something more then I was mentally willing to admit. I frowned, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." They both laughed, which didn't settle my nerves one bit. Edward took my hand and swept me away. And, so we danced. A lot. Too much. Until my feet hurt too much to want to get out of my chair once eleven had come around.

We didn't leave until almost 11:30, because Em and Rose thought it necessary to be the last ones out! I leaned against Edward sleepily, and hungry, as we made out way to the car. Neither Jasper not Alice was sitting behind the wheel of the car. They were in the back, keys in the ignition for whoever was driving. Jasper was half awake, and Alice was asleep on his chest. Emmett pounced into the passenger side of the front, because of course Rosalie won the argument over who was driving. Edward sat in the open seat in the back, and I sat on his lap with a little giggle.

As we pulled away, Rosalie glanced at Jasper from the front mirror. "Tiring night?" He just sighed, setting his chin on Alice's head. Her hair was messy. Well, messier then usual. Jasper's clothes were all twisted, too. I frowned; a seriously unhappy frown; as I glared at them. Idiots. If Alice were awake, I would call her one too. Emmett and Rosalie shared a distracted glance. Ever the gentleman, Edward took absolutely no notice. He complained, "I'm starving. Where are we going to eat?" Jasper eyes snapped open, "Ooh, are we getting food?"

Rosalie taunted him, "A little hungry after exerting so much effort tonight?" He glared murderously at her and growled, "Mind your own business." Emmett tried to keep the peace, "I reserved us a table at that night-restaurant downtown. We'll get there eventually." And eventually came in fourteen minuets. Emmett and Rose left to go find the table. I opened the door and climbed out, Edward followed. I watched Jasper gently shake Alice awake. She blinked at him and he asked in an incredibly genle voice, "Hey baby, are you hungry?" She nodded, rubbing her eyes as she whimpered. "Jazz, I'm sore." I took pity of her when I heard how whiny her voice was. I would imagine she _was_ sore, idiot!

I pushed my anger away and sighed, "I'll get you two something when we're ready to leave, you can eat in the car." I glared darkly at my sister, who lowered her head in guilt, and I shut the door. Edward hurried after me as I started to stomp violently towards the restaurant. Edward grabbed me and pulled me close to him. He whispered, "Bella, calm down." I glared at him, "Why should I? Honestly, tell me, because I don't know! Do you know what they just did?" Who _didn't?_ Edward kissed me and gently said, "She's eighteen, Bella, you can't stop her."

I sourly insisted, "Jasper's not even seventeen yet, though. That's like.. Illegal!" He frowned at me, "And who's going to charge him, Charlie?" I angrily turned away from Edward, "They're both completely insane." He trailed after me again as I started striding away. He sighed, "Bella, be nice. She's your only sister. Besides, it's too late to change her mind now. What's happened has happened." He opened the door to the restaurant for me and I sighed, "Yeah, I know. I just hope that used protection." He nodded gravely and we found Emmett and Rosalie at the table.


	25. Chapter 25

We found out three months later if they had used protection or not.

We found out after she visited Carlisle at the hospital.

We found out when she told us she was pregnant.

I was sitting beside dad on the couch when she said it. Just like that, she didn't even try to ease it in or soften the blow. She sat us down and said, 'Dad, Bella, I'm going to have Jasper's baby.' That was exactly three seconds ago. I nervously looked at dad. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were clouded over with horror. Was he breathing? I don't think so; he was starting to turn blue. I panicked, "Dad, oxygen!"

He sharply took in a breath and closed his eyes, his body crumpling over as he let his dead fall onto his hands. He whispered, "Oh my god." A few seconds of silence passed and he snapped his head up, he had tears in his eyes. "Alice, what's the matter with you? Did you even _try_ to use your brain?" He sounded more confused then accusing. I understood, because I wondered the same thing three months ago. Absolute _ire_ flashed in Alice's eyes.

With a violent passion she defended herself, "Of _course_ I used my brain, dad. Do you think I'm stupid?" A hesitant silence said 'yes' which only fanned the flames of her temper. She stood up sharply and snarled, "I'm _not_ stupid! I have it all planned, thanks! I've filed for early graduation, in two another month I am completely finished with high school. Jasper and I are engaged, by the way. When he graduates, we're going to get married, and he's going to college. We have everything planned out."

Dad, more furious then I can ever remember, demanded, "Are where will you live, Alice? Where are you getting the money it takes to raise a baby? Have you thought about that?" _Always_ two steps ahead she crossed her arms and smugly announced, "I've saved enough to start us out in an apartment for one whole year. Rosalie said she'd help us." Dad sprang off the couch and shouted, "Alice, you've made the biggest mistake of your life!"

I was absolutely terrified of the wrath that seeped off of her very being, polluting her aura with anger. She asked bitterly, "Why? Because it didn't work out for you? Jasper isn't _you_ dad, he's _him_. I don't plan on leaving him to grow old alone in stupid little Forks like mom did to you." Dad flinched, and I could tell immediately that Alice regretted her words. However, she just shook her head and grabbed her jacket, slipping it on. "Whatever, if you don't want us, then I won't stay." Dad frowned, "No! I never said that, Alice, don't leave!"

She was already to the door. She glared over her shoulder, her eyes brimming with tears. "You didn't have to _say_ it." She shut the door quietly and I listened to her car driving away, ripping part of my heart out. Dad sank back onto the couch and fought back tears. I set my hand on his arm and he clasped it in his free hand. He chocked, "That's two people I love that I've chased away. Are you next, Bella? Are you going to tell me you got married to Edward when you visited Georgia last summer?"

I knew he was serious, but I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. I promised, "I didn't get married in Georgia, dad. And I'm not leaving you, ever. I love Forks!" He turned to look at me and asked, "Did you know?" I sighed and honestly said, "No. I had hoped this wasn't going to happen at all, but then when she threw up twice last week for no reason… We talked about it and said maybe she should go get a test, because she didn't have him buy any condoms." He closed his eyes and his head fell back against the couch. He asked miserably, "How far along should she be?" I guessed, accurately, "Three months."

He sighed and after a while demanded, "Promise me one thing, Bells." I asked instantly, "Yes?" He squeezed my hand and very seriously said, "If you have sex before you're out of college, wear protection." Usually I would have blushed, or laughed, but not today. With an intensity I never felt before I promised, "I will."

I had a dream that night. Remember that day in the tree house, the one we all forgot? Well, I suddenly remember it with painful clarity. Scary how true some things can become. Maybe this was fate, after all.

"_I just got done talking to Jasper about something very important!" She glanced at him encouragingly. He smiled sheepishly and said quietly, "We're engaged!" I glanced at Edward and we both started to giggle. Alice glared furiously at us, "This isn't a joke, you idiots! It's all been promised!" I forced myself to stop laughing in time to hear Rosalie ask, "__Why__?" Jasper sat down, and Alice sat in his lap. She beamed, "I asked dad why two people get married, and he said that when a man loves a woman and wants to spend the rest of his life with her, that's why they get married!"_

_Edward teased, "So you two are __in love__?" They both nodded vigorously. Rosalie pointed out, "You two are forgetting something! You can't get married 'til your going to have a baby, and I read that you have to be thirteen first!" Alice rolled her eyes, "I know that, silly! That's why were just engaged! When we turn thirteen, then we can get married! And Jasper said he'll write the stork a real nice letter and ask him to bring us a little baby." Edward set his chin in his hands, "You guys can't raise a baby! Who would do what with it? Mom says a baby is a shared responsibility."_

_Always two steps ahead of us, they had an answer…_


	26. Chapter 26

Alice called the house the next day when dad was at work. "Bella?" With too much excitement I agreed, "Yeah, it's me. When are you coming home, Alice?" After a hesitation she informed me, "I don't know if I am, Bella. Did you see the look in his eyes? He wanted to kill me." Maybe that was an exaggeration, but not a big one. "I don't want to go home if he isn't going to be supportive. I knew what I was doing, this is what I _wanted_, Bella. I never had a plan for college anyway, what would I do?" I couldn't answer that, because it was true. Every time I ever had the college talk with her, she secretly admitted she didn't want to go at all. That she'd be perfectly happy raising her future kids as a full time job like Esme.

I whimpered, "I want you _home_. This is your home Alice, not wherever you are. You belong here!" She sighed sadly, "I want to _come_ home, Bella. I'm at Jasper's house right now. HIS parents are just fine with this. He may not show it, but Jazz is very responsible. He's as ready for this as I am. He applied for a job, too, to save money until he graduates." I sat on the counter and pointed out, "You can live here for the first few years, while he's in college. It would save money. I can get a job and help you pay for it, if you need me to. You don't have to do this alone."

She whispered, "I didn't think I did, either." I firmly asserted, "You _don't_!" After a second she sighed, "I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what to do right now. I'll call later, okay?" Pathetically I whimpered, "Okay. I love you, Alice." She hung up the phone and I did the same, trying not to cry. Why was she being so stubborn? If _I_ was pregnant, god forbid, I would want to cling to my family with all my life.

* * *

A month passed. Luckily, dad had convinced Alice to come home five days after she left. This was the first day she was done with school. She was 17 weeks along now, and because she was so small, she had started to show two weeks ago. People knew, people were talking. I was sitting with everyone at lunch when someone; loud on purpose; started talking to his friend. "Yeah, _I_ heard she graduated early because she got herself knocked up. I wonder who the dad is?" I shivered a little, and Jasper's eyes darkened noticeably with anger. One of the two boys snorted, "Knowing how flighty she's always been, it could be any one of these three she always hung with."

Jasper sprang to his feet and shouted, "Did you just call Alice a _whore_?" Remember 8th grade, where we learned how big of a problem Jasper has with that word? Can you guess where this is headed, because we did. Emmett growled, "Sit down, Jazz." The first boy grinned, "I guess that answers that." Jasper took a threatening step forward and snarled, "So what if I am the dad? Do you have a problem with that?" Edward stood up and warned, "Jasper, _sit down_, come on man." The arrogant boy grinned, "Why did she leave the school? Going to Mexico to get rid of it or something?"

_Now_ none of us tried to stop Jasper as he jumped forward and literally knocked the kid out of his chair, pinning him to the ground. I felt rage burning in my skin, how dare this little bitch imply Alice would abort her child? The very idea was horrible! Jasper hit the kid in his face so hard he spat out blood. The boys' friend tried to help him, but Emmett shot forward and grabbed him, throwing him onto the ground the other direction. He hissed, "Stay out of it!" I looked the other way coldly, and blocked my ears off to the pained yelps of Jasper's target. Two teachers hurried over and tried to rip them apart.

Everyone in the lunchroom was absolutely silent, staring at them. Jasper allowed the teachers to pull him away. He screeched, "Alice is _not_ a whore! Anyone who says that is going to answer to me!" He flailed the entire way as they dragged him out into the hallway. I went to turn my head and see the boy who had fallen victim to his own stupidity. Edward grabbed me and pulled me against him. He was a little green, "Don't look, Bella, it's really bad." Rosalie had her head in her hands, and Emmett lowered his eyes as the nurse and another teacher helped the kid stumble to his feet. He was coughing; I imagine blood; very heavily and he moaned in agony.

When he was gone, and a janitor came to clean up the mess, Edward let go of me. I gazed at Rosalie, who had begun to cry. I whispered hoarsely, "Is he going to be arrested?" The sound of an ambulance came blaring down the road and Emmett whispered, "I think so, Bella." Even if it was in defense of his daughter, not even Charlie was going to over look this one. I hope to god that they went easy on him, though. I really do.

_See, I told you this year started off badly, didn't I?_


	27. Chapter 27

Emmett and the kid's friend had to go to court as witnesses on Jasper's trial. I sat in the room with Rosalie and her family, no Alice though, as he had his trial. I flinched when they showed a picture taken at the hospital. Even cleaned of blood, the kid looked _bad_. His face was swollen and black and had cuts all over. Carlisle had to go to the stand and explain the injuries, which apparently included a broken cheekbone, a fractured nose, and a splintered bone above one eye. Jasper didn't even try to defend his actions when it was his turn to speak. He said he did it to make the kid sorry for what he said, and that he would do it again if he had the chance.

In short, things were not looking good for him.

He _was_ seventeen and could be tried as an adult. Really, they wouldn't send him to jail_,_ right? He had chosen for a bi-partisan hearing, and when the judge returned from his chambers Rosalie's hand squeezed mine hard. She sat down and announced, "In the case of Jasper Hale, on the charges of Assault in the fourth degree," That was the minorist one you could get. Dad _did_ help as much as he could. "The defendant is sentenced to four months in the Seattle Juvenile Correctional Facility." I almost cheered out loud. She had gone easy on him! _And_ he would be out before the delivery. I wanted to cry I was so happy. Jennifer Hale and Rosalie _were_ crying. I watched in a twisted relief as Jasper was handcuffed and led away.

* * *

Eight weeks later, I was sitting on the couch with Alice. She was five months along now, and doing very extensive baby-research on a laptop Emmett had bought for her. He doesn't trust our ancient computer to find anything reliable. Her eyes were wide with amazement and she unconsciously set a hand on her stomach. She asked in awe, "Did you know he has a definite hair color this week?" Every Saturday, the day of conception, she likes to tell me what new is happening inside of her. I sat beside her and asked, "Do you think he'll have daddy's hair, or yours?" I know that it was probably going to be a shade of brown; the mix of black and blonde; but it makes her happy to try and imagine it.

She decided, "I bet it's blonde. That's a very strong trait in his side of the family, and grandma was blonde." I nodded and snatched the laptop from her, plopping her lunch onto her leg. "Eat." She sighed and obediently took the plate. She mused, "I wonder what we're going to name him." I glanced at the page she had open and asked, "Want me to look up baby names?" She enthusiastically agreed, so I Google'd popular baby names and opened the first link I read the top ten. "Jacob and Michael are here, but you can't use those. I'll think of Jacob Black and _Newton_ every time I say his name. Then it has Ethan, Joshua, Daniel, Christopher, Anthony, William, Matthew, and Andrew." She frowned, "I hate those." I chuckled and teased her, "You like the old names." Jasper was popular in the early 1900's, but not anymore! She glared at my playfully before announcing, "I really kind of like Landon. It's a name we talked about before."

Landon Jasper Hale. (It's already decided his middle name would be Jasper.) I smiled, "I like it! But what if he's a girl?" She glared at me stonily, "They already confirmed it's a boy. We already bought boy clothes." I corrected her, "_You_ bought boy clothes. _We_ got unisex colors like green and yellow, actually." She rolled her eyes and stuffed a half of a boiled egg into her mouth. I asked, "Are we going to visit him today?" She whispered, "I don't think so." It upsets her to see him in orange, like a criminal. Her only condolence is that nobody in school has _dared_ to even whisper her name, so Jasper's sacrifice was not in vain. He got revenge, and he got what he wanted in the long run. I hope I was worth it.

* * *

Two more months passed, and it was time for Jasper to be released. Rose and her parents were out of town; some aunt of there's had some emergency. So Edward was driving Alice and me up there. We waited impatiently outside while he was released. He came through the front door and smiled when he saw Alice. A painfully delighted smile, because he's been waiting for this day for four long months. He pulled her into the gentlest hug I have ever seen and mumbled, "I've missed you so much."

She buried her nose into his shoulder and they stood like that for a long time. After maybe one full minuet she lifted her head, staring at him with sad eyes. She demanded, "This has to stop, Jasper. You _have_ to stop the fighting. I don't want him growing up around that. I don't want him to one day be asking where his dad is because you get yourself in a real jail." Jasper's eyes blazed and he tried, for the millionth time, to defend his actions. "He implied that you were a whore, he said you were going to get rid of it!" The fury on his face was startling.

Alice's eyes flashed and she said one sharp, exasperated, word, "_Jasper!_" Her tone said it all; it held such a fierce warning that he seemed to get the point. Alice _would _leave him if he were going to become a criminal. Only she could put him in his place so easily. Jasper's eyes started to water and he whispered, "Okay, I'll stop if that's what you want." A few of his building tears fell down his face and he breathed, "I'm sorry for all of this." She kissed him and promised, "It's okay, we can move forward now." He nodded and she led him towards the car.

I leaned against Edward and sighed. _This_ Jasper was the one we all thought we'd lost. The gentle one, the innocent one. Nobody knows when he started getting violent, or why, we all think it just happened. Sometimes things _do_ just happen. I hope _sincerely_ that his new role, as a father, will calm him down a little bit. Edward kissed the top of my head and asked me randomly, "What's your favorite stone? It's amethyst or something, right?" I blinked at him, "No, I hate purple! It's garnet." He looked a little confused, "Oh." I was almost sure he knew this already... Brushing it off I just sighed, "Come on, let's go home."


	28. Chapter 28

**R: 19**

**A, Em: Almost 19**

**Ed: 18**

**B + J: Almost 18**

* * *

Jasper proved over the next three months that he really _could_ stop being violent, if he tried hard enough. He's had three reasons to want to hit three different kids at school, and Edward only had to restrain him for one of them. Now it was July 5th, and school has been out for a while. Only one more year to go and we're free! Well, sort of. There's still college to worry about, which is a problem. I was going to start sending in early applications, but I am a little busy right now.

Little baby Landon was born a week ago, nearly ten months after being created. Because he was inside of Alice for so long, he's _huge_! Eleven pounds even. Alice was too afraid to have a C-Section; she's always had a problem with the idea of surgery. She insisted she deliver him normally, and that was a very stupid idea. She's only 4 feet 10 inches; and _with_ the extra weight she's put on she's only 120 pounds. That means she pushed something that is 1/12th her mass out of her.

It was very stressful and extremely hard on her, and she's been in the hospital for the last nine days. They say she can finally come home tomorrow, but Charlie still has to work, so I have been taking care of Landon since they released him 15 hours after he was born. Anyway, we just got home from visiting mommy and daddy at the hospital, and he was tired from all the excitement. I was sitting on the couch, and Rose and Edward were here with us.

Rosalie whined, "I want to hold him, Bella! He's _my_ nephew, too!" I glared daggers at her and her eyes widened a little. "Rose, keep your voice down!" I glanced at Landon to make sure he hadn't wakened because of her wailing. I scolded, "He's just fallen asleep, and you shouldn't be trying to wake him by having him passed around. Why don't you go and visit your to-be sister-in-law and your brother? You'll be more useful here then depriving a poor newborn of his rest."

She pouted at me, "_Fine!_" Putting her shoes on, she stomped over to the house, only closing the door quietly because she knows I'd come after her for slamming it and startling the baby awake. Edward sat sitting next to me, staring down at the little creature with wide, wondrous eyes. He whispered, "Wow." I glanced at him, "Wow what?" Just about as _un_helpful as he could have been he sighed, "I don't know, just wow."

After a couple of seconds of silence I laughed a little bit, "Your very literate today, Edward." Blushing a pale pink he gently lifted Landon's little hand with two of his fingers. He finally elaborated, "It's just so amazing, isn't it, Bella? How beautiful he is; and knowing that he was made out of one of the strongest loves _I_ have ever seen." He was right, on both accounts. Alice and Jasper may not say much about each other, or let the world know how much they care about each other boisteriously, but sometimes it's scary; how close they are. Sometimes when they are sitting on the couch staring at one another; the adoration in their eyes just makes you stop and think.

He's right about little Landon being beautiful, too, because he really is. He has one tuft of black hair on his head, and he has Jasper's pretty blue eyes. Of course; there's the possibility they can get darker; but Carlisle thinks that they are going to stay blue because there are no hints of brown or green in them. He was really chubby because of his weight, and his skin was a little dry after being in the amniotic fluid for so long, but he'll grow him to himself soon. And I _do_ lotion him! I sighed wistfully and agreed, "Yes, he's amazing."

Wait, _why_ was I wistful right now? I don't plan on having kids until I'm like, thirty! And I only want like, one. It must just be the whole baby-centric life I have been living for half a year. I know just as much as Alice, having been forced to look at the one million and three websites she read. And just incase, I bought some baby books for her; after reading them first myself to make sure they were useful. Edward stared deeply at me, "What's on your mind?" I shrugged, "Nothing I guess." And it wasn't anything, just random thoughts.

Edward announced, "I know where Jazz is going to college, he told me yesterday." I felt my mood brighten instantly. He's going to go what Alice did, and file for early graduation, because he's 2 credits ahead of us; and so he only needs two more for his senior year. He said he had a place in mind, but wasn't sure. I asked eagerly, "Which one? What's he going for anyway?" Always secretive, he didn't even tell Alice what he wanted to _do_, not until he was sure. Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, he's going to major in Psychology, just two year associates degree. And he's going to take a side course for Accounting, that only needs a certificate, so he's doing that online." I smiled, it sounds great for him. He's always been able to get inside your head and know what you were feeling; it got creepy sometimes. _And_ he's extremely talented with math. I asked, "So, where's he going?" Edward frowned, "He's going to Ashworth, Bella. That college we all toured when we were in Georgia last summer."

_Georgia_! That's on the total other end of the coast! But this was good for him, and it's a great school. I beat my personal feelings back and asked hopefully, "So he's already been accepted?" Edward nodded, "He got the letter last week." I sighed and gently played with Landon's hand, laughing as he unconsciously protested by wiggling his arm. I asked, "Where are Rose and Em going?" I know they both have been accepted to a few colleges, and I can _hope_ Edward knows where his brother is headed. Rosalie would go too.

Edward reported, "Penn Foster." I glared at him, and he smiled. I wailed, "Why is everyone leaving us?" That's in _Pennsylvania_ for god's sake! Edward laughed, "We can't all stay in Forks forever. They're moving back one day, it's okay. That's one of the best colleges for Mechanical Engineering; and Rose has been dead set on that job since she started reading about cars." Rosalie was nine when she started reading about cars… Hell, has it been nine years already? I asked, "Emmett's going to?" He nodded, and I guessed, "Is it for their law enforcement courses?"

Edward grinned, "Nope. Early Childhood Education, he wants to work at a Preschool." For a moment I was surprised, but then not really, once I thought it over. Emmett was a child at heart, and he was fiercely protective of all things fragile. He'd be a perfect Preschool teacher. I let my head fall back and I sighed, "Everyone's on the move, and I haven't even decided what I want to do yet!" Edward wants to be a Paramedic; he's going to apply for the College of Emergency Services Washington, only four hours away from Forks.

But what about me? What do _I_ want to do? Hell, I really should have started thinking about this my freshman year! I leaned back, careful not to disturb the baby, and admitted to Edward, "Sometimes I wish someone could just shape my future for me." Edward asked, "Where's the freedom in that?" I shrugged. I _am_ fiercely independent; I probably _would_ hate having my life laid out in cement; a sidewalk I can't possibly wander off of. Edward asked suddenly, "Your allergic to real silver right?" I glared suspiciously at him, "Yes, why?" He shrugged and moved across the room to put a piano CD he recorded into the stereo.


	29. Chapter 29

I was in the kitchen when I heard Rosalie demand, "Emmett, pick all of this up!" Emmett whined, "How is the baby going to play if I put all the toys back?" Edward impatiently announced, "Emmett he's only a week old, he _can't_ do things yet. Put this stuff away before Bella comes after you." I chuckled and set the dishes into the cupboard, calling to Edward, "Did you get the crib fixed yet?" This morning it like… stopped moving; and it is supposed to swing a little; so he said he would 'work on it'.

He answered, "Uh no, Rosalie did. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with it." I asked, "What _was_ wrong with it?" Rosalie, from the other room, informed me, "The thing was just knocked off its track. These Cullen boys over-think everything; they practically took the damn thing apart!" We all laughed a little bit and I popped into the living room, tripping on a rattle and falling right at Emmett. He dropped the armful of things he was holding and caught me. His face turned red, he knew he was in trouble.

I half-snarled, "What if someone holding Landon had tripped on that and fallen with him?" He frowned and mumbled, "I was picking them up." I sighed in exasperation and Edward scrambled to help clean up before I had an aneurysm. Alice was still weak, and Carlisle warned us not to stress her out, and she was going to by home in eleven minuets exactly, and the house _isn't_ ready! Rosalie smiled at me, "Calm down, Bella, it's going to be fine. We can kick Emmett out if he's too much trouble."

Emmett pouted at her, but Edward seconded it. "We really should go, actually. Too many people crowding around a recovering, frail, person isn't the best idea." Emmett tossed the last of the baby-things into a box and complained, "I want to see her!" Edward grabbed his arm, "Family only for a few days. And don't tell me not to diagnose the situation, because if I talk to dad you know he'll agree with me!" Emmett sighed and let himself be dragged towards the door. "Tell Alice we said hi!"

Edward shoved Emmett outside before whirling around. "Oh, Bella, I forgot to ask you something! Do you like seafood or just regular cow-products better?" I gave him the strangest look I could ever imagine giving someone. "Why?" He shrugged, "Curious, we've never talked about it before you know." I decided, "I don't know, I never really liked anything that used to swim." He smiled, "Me neither, I like birds. Bye!" Closing the door he bounced over to his car and they drove away.

Nine minuets later, a second car pulled into the drive way and the door opened. Holding her close to him, Jasper walked inside with Alice. He looked twice as tired as she did, he's been staying at the hospital for all of their visiting hours, 16 a day, and hasn't been able to sleep much out of his worry for Alice. My sister perkily greeted, "Hi!" I smiled at her, "Hey! It's good to see you back here, finally." Sinking into the open spot between Rose and I she sighed, "It's good to _be_ back, finally."

Rosalie gently set Landon in her arms and scooted over so Jasper could squeeze onto the couch with us. He wrapped his arms around Alice and set his chin on her shoulder with a little sigh as he gazed down at his son. She smiled and whispered to her baby, "Hey little guy, mommy's home." He stared up at her and Jasper in silence, his eyes wide and thoughtful. Of course, I had that stupid yearning inside of me again. When would I be a mother, holding the baby that had grown inside of me; created with the man I love?

Damn, all this girly-emotion again. I don't want to have kids anytime soon. I want a job, and a house, and a _husband_ first. Silly Bella, you can't even choose a career choice and already thinking of a family!

* * *

A few hours later, after making Jasper go sleep on dad's bed for a while, conversation began after a comfortable silence, "So Rose, what's your favorite flower?" I glanced at Alice and Rose in surprise. Surely they knew one another's answer to that? I knew them both! Rosalie, lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling in boredom, sighed, "Violets. Everything thinks it a rose because of my name, it's really annoying actually." I pointed out, "Your eyes are violet so they aren't that far off." She glared at me and stuck her tongue out, we both laughed. I asked Alice, suddenly unsure, "You favorite is still the purple tulip, right?"

Alice smiled, "Yes, always has been. What's yours?" Hmm, had I never told her before? I decided, "I like the lilac, but not the purple ones, only the white ones. Nobody ever likes the white ones, I think their really pretty." Rosalie asked, "What got us onto this conversation?" Alice sat up and shrugged, "Just wondering, because I can see the flowers outside the window." Landon's sudden crying rang through the baby monitor and I sprang to my feet, glaring viciously at Alice. "Stay, I'll go do whatever." She pouted, "But he's _mine!_" I was already on the bottom step. "You need to rest! Rose, don't let her sneak up here." Rosalie nodded and I charged up the stairs.

Opening the door to our room I hurried over to Landon. I picked him up gently and sat in the rocking chair. "It's okay Landon." I know he couldn't understand me, but I didn't care. I rocked in the chair, rubbing his back gently. Alice started communicating through the baby monitor, like it was a walkie-talkie. "Is he alright? What's wrong, why is he upset?" I glared at the little monitor, "Alice, calm down! He's a baby, they just cry sometimes." I listened to her and Rosalie start to fret about Rose and Em's wedding; which was exactly one week before they go off to college; which is in a month and a half. They've been planning it for _months_ already; so I couldn't imagine what more they possibly had to sort out!

You never know with Rose, though.


	30. Chapter 30

I hopped over logs, and climbed rocks, and slipped on leaves with Edward as we made our familiar journey to the meadow. I couldn't possibly imagine _why_, it was already dark outside, even though it's only eight. I had tried to get him to go somewhere else, because we were hungry and the hike was only going to make me hungrier, but he insisted that he had dinner covered and said I 'simply _must_' come with him. Suspicious, of course, but he had been doing suspicion-arousing things for the last month!

We ducked under the tendrils of a willow tree; our secret entrance to the meadow; and I paused in surprise. Sitting in the center of the meadow was a quilt. On top of that was a picnic basket, and surrounding it were those little tea candles that looked like a candle but it was really just a battery-operated light. Surrounding the actual _quilt_ was a little wall of white lilacs. Alice is one tricky little devil... A little radio sat near by. I glanced at him and he hugged me. "Surprise?" I laughed and asked, "What for?" He's never done something this random; or sweet; ever before.

He gazed at me sternly and defended, "Can't a boyfriend be romantic for his girlfriend every now and then?" I kissed him and laughed a little, "You don't have to get prickly, Edward." His body relaxed and he grinned, _my_ crooked grin that he only smiled for_ me_. Taking my hand he led me over to the little area and made me sit down. He asked, "Can I take your jacket, Ms. Swan?" It _was_ rather warm out; I only wore the spring jacket because it got cold at night. And because I thought it would rain; but we actually didn't have rain today. I blushed a little bit and answered, "Sure?"

He slid it off of me, folded it, and then set it aside. Sitting across from me he turned on the radio, which started playing a soft song; the lullaby he composed for me. I smiled and he opened the basket, setting a plate in front of me. It had on it a hamburger and some Doritos. He grinned, "You said you liked cow." I started laughing and agreed, "I did." He set the basket aside and sighed, "I wanted real candles, but dad said 'absolutely not' because we might start the forest on fire." I smiled and promised, "The lights are perfect."

We made small talk while we ate, and when we were done he crammed the plates back inside of the basket and scooted closer to me. He took my hands in his, and I looked at his softly-lighten face. His eyes burned with intensity as he gazed back at me, "I love you, Bella." I was too thought-deprived to smile. I was semi-dazzled by the strength of the fire burning in his eyes. It took my breath away; I was only able to whisper. "I love you too, Edward." And even that was just barely.

Edward grinned, "I know that. That's why I need to ask you something now." I sat back as he removed his hands from mine, his hand moving to clasp something that had been hidden in the flowers. He took a deep breath, "Isabella Swan," That caught my full and immediate interest. He never used my entire first name unless it was seriously important- to him at least. He lifted his arm and presented a ring to me as he asked, "Will you marry me?" My heart stopped beating for just one second, and in that one second, I processed more then I probably have my entire life.

He wanted to _marry_ me. He wanted to be my husband, my other half, my better half. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, and start a family, and be together for the rest of our lives. I almost passed out. Was I ready for that? I wanted it, too, of course- and I have for a while. But we are so young, and neither of us have an idea of how to live on our own. But what if he wants kids right away? I don't _really_ want one yet! And what about my dilemma of not knowing what I want to do for the rest of my life, it isn't fair of me to want him to support me while I dawdle around like a lost cat.

But that's not really being fair to him, though. He wouldn't mind doing that, just like Jasper doesn't mind. If I want to start a family early and be a full time mom like my sister, and like his mom, he would be happy with it. He cares about me, _loves_ me. He even thinks about me! I can see that, looking at the platinum wedding band adjourned by a large garnet stone. Because I am allergic to silver but don't like gold, because it's my favorite stone. I'm not sure why, but this suddenly seemed like the most important detail in my life. That he had not only remembered, but made sure, because he only wanted what was best for me.

My one-second where my heart slipped a beat was up, and I felt it thundering in my chest again. I smiled and made the first most-important decision of my life. "Yes!" Edward looked delighted and relieved and excited all at the same time. He slipped the ring onto my finger, a perfect fit. I had to kill the joy, though, because we had some things to agree on. "But-" He frowned and his eyes flashed with anxiety. I snuggled up against his chest and continued, "Not until after you graduate college, we don't have to rush into this like Emmett and Rosalie." We had other things to talk about, but not right now. Right now I was happy just sitting in his arms in our meadow, and soaking in very shred of the experience; so I will always remember the day Edward Cullen proposed to me.


	31. Chapter 31

I was in the kitchen, washing grease off of the stove top so it didn't dry and get all gross, when I saw the shiny police badge sitting on the counter. I was surprised dad had forgotten his badge. That's never happened before, _ever_! Then again, yesterday I told him I was engaged; and though he was happy we were waiting; I knew he was secretly worried. He'd be happy if none of us kids got married before the age 35, he's afraid that were all going to fall out like he and Renee did. He probably isn't getting a lot of sleep.

I picked up the badge and slipped on my shoes. Jasper was asleep on the couch, and Alice was asleep upstairs, and Landon was fully awake and wiggling impatiently in his baby swing. I went over to the couch and demanded, "Jasper?" He jumped a little, sitting up and looking around wildly. "The baby? Alice? What's happened?" Maybe I shouldn't have done that quite so loudly. I patted his back, "Calm down, Jasper. I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving, so you have to stay awake and watch Landon."

He rubbed his eyes and nodded, scooting across the couch so he was by the baby swing. He smiled, "Hey Landon! Are you hungry?" Gently lifting him out of the swing he went into the kitchen to get a bottle. I took my car keys and got inside of it, driving across town towards the police station. Pulling into one of the open parking lots I grabbed the badge and went inside. Three cops were doing various things with papers behind a desk, arguing with one another. A young first-year officer saw me and smiled, hurrying over. "Hello miss, can I help you?"

I smiled, "Can you tell Chief Swan his daughter has something for him?" The guy nodded and disappeared into an office. Dad popped out thirteen seconds later, "Hey Bella!" I crossed the room and handed him the badge, "On the counter. A little preoccupied this morning?" He smiled and clipped the metal onto him. "Yes, actually. We had a boy just out of high school lined up to fill our secretary position. As you can notice," He gestured to the arguing men, "We don't really have any clue how it works." I glanced at them, "Oh. I can help if you want, until you fill the position." I haven't been doing much at home now that Alice was feeling _almost_ better and Jasper was 'not' moved in.

Dad look surprised but led me over to the desk. "Hey guys, Bella's going to take over here." They all shot me a grateful glance and moved out of the way. I sat in the computer chair and asked, "Alright, so what do we have here?" He swept his hand across the over-flow of papers. "Somewhere in all of this mess should be court documents, copies of tickets, and legal reports. The computer has a back-up file, and criminal records that need to be updated. Can you do it all?" I nodded and shooed him away. My first task was sorting all of the papers. That took an hour, and I hated the arrangement.

* * *

So, for the next week I came in and re-organized every single file in the cabinet, and updated the computer, and made a manageable system for all of this stuff. I jumped when the door flew open and someone came stomping in, waving some papers above his head. "Swan!" Dad was down the hallway, but he made it to the front room quickly. He asked, "What is it?" The guy stuck the stack of papers at him. "I finished these for you." I recognized this guy; it's the person who types everything that's said during a court trail. Those must be the final copies.

Dad smiled and led him over to the desk I was hiding behind. He grinned, "Don't give them to me, give them to my secretary." I glanced at him with wide eyes. I was just a volunteer, wasn't I? The guy set them on my next, "See you next week." He left and I asked, "Secretary?" Dad handed me a half-sheet of thick paper, "You don't think I have you doing all of this work for nothing, do you?" I glanced at the half-sheet; it was a check stub for $223.60 after deductions. More serious now he pointed out, "Of course, you don't have to work here if you don't want to, Bella. But you're so good at it, and everyone likes you. Do you _want_ a job?" I asked, "Don't I need, like, training or a class or something?"

He shook his head, "You don't have to, we'd pay the same either way." So I thought about it. I _did_ have a lot of fun here, harassing the guys when they were sitting around doing nothing. Hell, I just called them 'the guys'! And I had a job now, a _career_, maybe! I smiled, "Sure, I'll do it!" He patted my shoulder, "I never thought I'd be working with my own daughter! That's great to hear, Bella! You can start full time when you're out of high school next month." I had a job! Here in Forks, close to my dad. Awesome.


	32. Chapter 32

**R, Em, A: 22**

**J, E, B: 21**

* * *

Three years passed before I really even realized it. Both Jasper and Edward were going to be finished with college in another semester. (Jasper would have been done a year ago, but he agreed to get a bachelor degree rather then associates in Physiology to make Alice happy.) It was summer break now, and Edward was picking me up from work. Because there really isn't _that_ much to do, I work somewhere in between half a full time, so I get home two hours before dad each day. I hopped into Edward's car and leaned over to give him a kiss before he started driving. He asked me, "How was work, love?" I shrugged, "The same it always is."

For my whole life I had wondered how dad could deal with the monotony of boring little Forks everyday, but now I understood. It _wasn't_ boring doing the same relative thing each day, because there was always something new in this town. Edward glanced at me nervously and informed, "I got your message earlier." I had left a message on his voice mail saying we had important things to discuss. I can see how that might put him on edge. I smiled, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad at all. I wanted to start looking at apartments, and we need to start planning."

He stiffened and asked, "Planning what?" I could hear the hope in his voice. I smiled, "The wedding!" He only had 95 days left of school, total! I had promised him that we would be married after he was out of college, and the time for that was fast coming. We had other things to talk about, but not until later. Edward asked, "Did you make the invite list yet?" I have been working on it! I didn't want a huge wedding, I never had. I rattled off who was on it from memory. "Yes. All of us, of course." That meant our group + their parents.

I continued, "The Black's are invited, and so are Ben and Angela. I added those friends of yours, too." Edward had six friends from the Forks hospital that he's been taking classes with, he wanted them to come. Edward asked, "And what about those other friends of yours? The Clearwater family?" Harry, Sue, Leah, and Seth… I almost forgot about them! "I'll write them down as soon as we get home." He asked sourly, "Mike?" I smiled at him, "I'd like him to come, if it doesn't bother you?" He's always annoyed me, but he was still a good and reliable… acquaintance. Edward shrugged, I took that as a yes.

We pulled into the drive way and another car was there, Emmett's car. He moved back to Forks and got a job as the Assistant Manager of our local preschool/daycare. He was hopping around with Landon on his shoulders. Edward hopped out of the car and shouted, "Emmett, put him down before you drop him and crack his head open!" Emmett halted and complained, "I'm not going to drop him, Edward!" I smiled and walked over to the front door. I had to jump back as it flew open, Alice stood on the threshold. She screeched, "Emmett _put him on the ground!_" Startled, Emmett lifted the boy from his shoulders and set him on the ground.

Landon laughed, "Mommy!" He ran across the yard and over to Alice, hugging her leg and giggling. Alice picked him up and fretted over him. Emmett rolled his eyes as Alice started to scold him, threatening to not let him drive Landon home from daycare anymore if he wasn't going to be careful. Edward and I raced up the stairs to escape the scene, and went into the room. Edward plopped on my bed and asked, "So, apartments?" Working the last three years, making roughly $2,800 a year, I had almost $9,000 saved up now. It was more then enough for us to buy a car, and get an apartment contract, and _furnish_ the apartment, of course. Once Edward starts working here; being one of the only three paramedics Forks will have, he'll be making $1,500 bi-weekly.

I handed him three flyers and he looked them over carefully. One was a one bedroom with utilities included. The second one was a one bedroom with no utilities included, but pets were allowed. (He's been thinking about a dog.) He paused on the third one, glancing at me. He asked, "A two bedroom?" I shrugged shyly and whispered, "You know, incase we want to…" I hesitated. I didn't have any clue if he wanted kids or not, we've never talked to each other about it. Edward set the papers down, his eyes wide and wondrous. "Do you _want_ to… uh, try for one?"

It would make sense. In Forks, there were only two ways to start a family. You started early, or you started late, that was it. Alice and Jasper were thinking about #2 sometime. Poor Rosalie miscarried at four months last year after she got into a small car accident. She wasn't harmed, besides _that_, but apparently the force had been enough to… Well, we all try not to think about that anymore, it was very tragic and sad.

I shifted closer to Edward and sighed. "I don't know, Edward." When Landon was born, I had felt such a powerful urge to have my own child, but that was just a natural female instinct! We were barely in our twenties. Were we even ready for this? We don't need to rush into it; we have a long, long, time to think about it. We haven't even planned the wedding yet, you know. Edward instantly picked up on my hesitation and he smiled at me, handing me the second of three sheets of paper. "How about we try that dog first?" I smiled and hugged him, "I think that sounds like a good idea."


	33. Chapter 33

Esme was driving up to the pet store in Seattle today. She had agreed to watch the puppy and help us train in while we were both busy during the day. I suspect she likes the idea of having a pet around for a while, as long as she isn't stuck with it for the next 12 years. When we arrived, Edward led me into the store. The man working there smiled, "Can I help you two with something today?" I agreed, "Yes, please. We're looking for a male puppy." Females were too much trouble for beginners, we have read online. The man took us over to a room full of cages and informed us, "Males are on the left side of this wall. When you're ready, or if you have any questions, feel free to find one of the employee's."

So we completely skipped all the large breeds, and Edward knelt down to look at the fluffy little Papillion puppies. I browsed the beagle puppies, and a pudgy little basset hound, but none of them seemed to fit. There was an adorable little Pomeranian puppy, a black little fluff ball. But it wasn't _right_. I was going to suggest maybe the female dogs; and then I saw him. The most awkward and adorable looking _thing_ I have ever seen. I squealed, "Edward, let's get this one!"

He came over to my side and peered over me shoulder. I demanded, "What breed is it?" He pondered for a moment before deciding, "I have no clue, maybe it's a mutt?" I poked my finger through the cage and he licked it. Edward laughed, "I'll go and find an employee." He returned a second later with a woman from the back. I asked, "What can you tell us about this dog?" She glanced at it, "This is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. They get over weight easily, and they usually have a high energy level. This particular little guy is very attentive and alert, and really sweet! He's going to be eight weeks old in three days."

I glanced at Edward hopefully, and he smiled, "I like him." The lady asked, "Are you buying him, then?" We both nodded. Three minuets later I was holding him as I walked beside Edward; who was loading a cart with dog supplies. We have little ceramic bowls that had a bone pattern around them; we had a medium-dog size dog kennel and a dog pillow; and we were just entering the accessory isle. Edward asked, "What kind of toys and treats are the best?" I was browsing the treats and decided, "Not those squeaky toys, he'll digest the stuffing and die."

We settled on a Frisbee, a tennis ball, a tog-o-war rope, and one of those Kong rubber bones. I added some mini Dingo bones and a package of pig ears to the cart. Edward asked me skeptically, "Is he going to like those?" I frowned, "I think so, they're all natural. Why wouldn't he like it?" He shrugged and we, lastly, picked up a bag of Science Diet Puppy Healthy Development Original puppy food. Once we were checked out and loaded I found the little camouflage collar of his and clipped it on. I asked, "What's his name?" His answer came after just a half second thought, "Little Eddie."

I furrowed my brow, staring at the wiggling little creature in my hands. Esme laughed and suggested, "I don't think that quite fits him, Edward." It was true, it didn't. I asked Esme, "What do you think?" She shrugged unhelpfully. I suggested, "I like Thor." Edward gave me the 'are you crazy' look and I laughed, "Or not." He glanced out the window, looking at a motorcycle. He mused, "What about Harley?" Hm…. In my silence Edward glanced at me, and we both smiled. "Harley it is!"

* * *

_The puppy was just the start of our family._

_Two years later, I was pregnant._

_Nine months after that…_

* * *

The date is December 9th, and today Everett Anthony Cullen was born. Everyone was in the living room of our new _two_-bedroom apartment to come and see the baby. Edward was sitting next to me, beaming proudly as our family came into the house. The natural hierarchy unconsciously came into play as everyone came forward to see the baby, rather then all at one time. First were Alice and Jasper, my sister and my best friend. Jasper was holding his second son, Jagger Elliot. He had his father's blonde hair, and blue eyes. The boy was only a year and a half, but he leaned forward to try to pet baby Everett. I smiled gently at my nephew.

Alice sighed, "Oh Bella, he's so beautiful." I grinned, "I know he is, isn't he?" His whole head of hair was already showing to have gentle curls like Edward, though it was the same deep brown as my own. (We find out in a few months that his eyes are hazel, though they are currently blue.) After those two were done admiring the baby, they hung back so Rosalie and Emmett could come and see.

Rose sat beside me on the couch, propping her eight-month-old daughter Skylar Avery Cullen on her knee. Skylar was an adorable little girl. She had sandy brown hair, and Emmett's brown eyes, but she had Rose's face. Honestly, in a black and white baby photo it would be hard to tell them apart! Rose smiled, "Look at your cousin, Skylar!" Of course, the little one didn't understand, and only gazed curiously at the wiggling body I had in my arms. Emmett sat on the floor in front of us, "Can I hold him?" I carefully handed him his very first nephew. He smiled and played with his hair, "God, he has so much already!"

Alice had been watching us, but her attention was always half on her kids. She suddenly snapped, "Landon _no!_" Too late, five-year-old Landon poured a glass of water on top of Jagger's head. The toddler started wailing, and Jasper growled, "Why did you do that to your brother?" Wide eyed he took a step back and protested, "He said 'hot', I was only trying to help cool him off." Picking up her soggy son Alice sighed, "Lanny he only knows a few words, he didn't mean it!"

Jasper chased Landon down the hall and he squeaked, "I didn't know!" Alice peered around the corner and warned, "Jasper, don't be too hard on him!" Rosalie started laughed and sympathized; "You two never had a dull moment with those boys, do you?" Alice sighed and wiped Jagger off with a dishcloth. "Never, but that's what makes it fun." Jasper yelped suddenly and roared, "You don't bite people, Landon!" I stifled a laugh as Landon came barreling into the room, hiding behind Alice as Jasper scrambled after him. Landon started crying, "I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to!"

Looking nothing less then furious Jasper threatened, "We can talk about this at home." He stomped into the kitchen to get his arm to stop bleeding. Landon whimpered and Alice patted his head, promising quietly, "Daddy's not going to hurt you, baby, don't worry." With two crying children, I slipped away from the couch to help my sister. I picked Landon up and bounced him a little. "Aww, what's the matter honey, why are you crying?" He wiped his eyes and pouted at me. He never was much of a talker, like his dad. I smiled and kissed his nose, "You can tell Aunty Bella, Lanny."

He smiled a little bit and sniffled, curling his arms around my neck. He mumbled, "I made daddy mad at me." I patted his back and promised, loud enough for Jasper to hear and take a hint, "He's not mad at you, I can tell!" I carried him into the kitchen and glared daggers at Jasper, "Right, daddy?" Sticking a band-aid onto his arm he sighed and took his son from me. He nuzzled his cheek and, _much_ gentler then before, assured the kindergartner, "Of course I'm not mad at you. But you know you can't bite people. And no pouring water on your brother!" Landon nodded quickly and asked, "Can I see Everett now?" Jasper teased, "I don't know, you have to ask uncle Edward." Setting him down I watched the five-year-old blast off into the living room.

We returned to the living room and I settled in beside Edward, who wrapped his arms around me. Landon was sitting on Alice while holding Everett, his eyes wide and semi-terrified of being trusted with such a precious thing. Jagger and Skylar were on the floor, looking at a picture book together, Harley lying close by, ever protective and alert of the little ones. Edward mused out loud, "It looks like we have a third generation of Cullen/Hale friendship to look forward to." I smiled at him and agreed, "The kids are going to love growing up in Forks."


End file.
